


Criminal Masterminds

by FireLeo



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Anal Sex, Angry Ryan, Angst, Blood, Blowjobs, Bondage, Choking, Criminal Masterminds, Don gives the crew an ultimatum, Established Relationship, Fake AH Crew, Forced Sex, Heist, Hostage Situation, Jets, Light BDSM, M/M, Michael gets angry, People get shot, Rape, Ryan cooks breakfast for the crew, Scared Gavin, Smut, Time - Freeform, Took Some Liberties, Torture, air battle, ballgag, breakdown - Freeform, bullet wounds, but only at the end, but some gore i guess, concerned Michael and Jeremy, forced blowjob, handjobs, i guess?, im so so so sorry, injuries, minor mentioned torture, noncon, not really gorey, shit gets intense, smut in chapter 1, some aftercare at the end, the gang is being followed, this is gonna be a multi chapter work, this takes place during the humane labs raid videos, torture and violence in later chapters to be added, torture scene in the next chapter, trigger warning, voices get raised
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireLeo/pseuds/FireLeo
Summary: Ryan, Michael, Jeremy and Gavin team up with Agent 14, accepting to do a job for him. Their job is to get past Merryweather and steal some files from the Humane Labs and Research building. Before they can do the heist they need to finish their mission set ups. Will the guys be able to stay off of Merryweather's radar long enough to do so or will they be caught in the act? Will they all make it out alive after stealing the Hydra to complete the mission or will something come up?* This takes place before the final set up for the Humane Labs raid, from the Criminal Masterminds videos **Abandoned work*





	1. Criminal Masterminds

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the hiatus, my laptop has been having some issues. Finally got inspired again to write another multi chapter work. This is based on their Criminal Mastermind GTA V videos. I took some liberties, changing around a few things, changing the endings a bit. Also i wanted to try my had at another Fake AH Crew fic, seeing as Club Stage 5 was a bit of a flop in my eyes, I was still pretty new to writing fics when that came out. Hopefully this one is better than the last. I'm gonna stop talking now. Enjoy the first chapter because there will be more to come.

                The crew penthouse was a bit emptier than it usually was seeing as half of the group was on a mission outside of Los Santos. Geoff, Jack, Trevor, Alfredo, Lindsay and Matt had gotten word out a job upstate that sounded promising. The only reason that half of them left was because it was more a mission of waiting for the right time to strike. The mission wasn’t anything dangerous it was just very time consuming. Geoff and the rest of the crew have been gone for a few weeks but Geoff had left the rest of the crew with a mission of their own. Geoff knew that the mission they were on would bore them so he took the B-team so they could get more in the field practice. Geoff had set up Ryan with a new contact that they had starting working with who went by the codename Agent 14. It seemed pretty cut and dry, something the four of them could handle. Not to mention if Geoff had taken Michael, Jeremy, Ryan and Gavin with him they most certainly would have blown something up out of boredom. Also, Alfredo was still kind of a new addition to the crew so he needed all the help he could get, plus he got along with the B-team better than the main team.  The B-team still had a ways to go before they were ready for any big heist.

                The job that Geoff left Ryan and the guys with was a job that focused on one of their main rivals; Merryweather. Agent 14 needed a small crew to break in to Humane Labs and Research building to steal some files on a nerve agent they were working on. They guys had a few things to set up before they could actually break into the building. The guys had already collected most of what they needed for the job. They had already collected the key cards they were going to need to access the main lab to download the files. They got their hands on two Insurgent LAPVs and they managed to steal a Valkyrie attack chopper. The last thing they needed to get before they could break into Humane Labs was an EMP strong enough to wipe out the power to the whole building. The EMP was located inside the Hydra VTOL jet that was stationed on one of Merryweather’s aircraft carriers out of the coast of El Burro Heights. Getting to the carrier and out with the VTOL was going to be the most challenging set up they had done. The Fake AH Crew had quickly made enemies with Merryweather over their years in Los Santos but they were ready for whatever they were going to throw at them.

 

 

 

                                               _________________________________________________________

 

 

 

_12pm, May 8 th, 2017, Fake AH Crew penthouse_

 

 

                “So, how are the set-ups going for you guys?” Geoff asked over the other end of Ryan’s phone. Ryan had his phone on speaker as he was cooking breakfast for the rest of the crew.

                “It’s going well; pretty much we just have one more thing to acquire before we’re ready for the heist.” Ryan said as he cooked up a huge pan of scrambled eggs for all four of them. He had bacon going on the other burner, getting it nice and crispy. Ryan had already been awake for a few hours communicating with Agent 14 about the last set up. Ryan was the middle man between Agent 14 and the rest of the crew. They guys had slept in, nursing hangovers from the night before. Jeremy, Michael and Gavin had all gone out last night, continuing their celebrations from the last three set ups.

                “That’s great to hear.”

                “How are you guys doing on your end?”

                “We’re doing well. Alfredo is still getting used to things but Trevor took him under his wing, showing him the ins and outs. We should be done and back to Los Santos in a few weeks. The cops out here aren’t like the ones in Los Santos so it’s taken some getting used to. The hard part is laying low but we’re managing.” Geoff replied as Ryan made his way to the cabinets, pulling out four plates and some silverware, setting them up on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

                “Nice to hear Alfredo is getting some help. And yeah, you have to learn how a whole nother precinct works. Plus they aren’t as well paid off as the ones here are.” Ryan said in a laugh as he went back to stirring the scrambled eggs before flipping the bacon in the other pan. As Ryan did so he heard someone making their way down the hall, into the kitchen. He turned to see who it was, watching as Jeremy walked over to the island sitting down as he rubbed his temples. “Hey Geoff, I’m gonna have to let you go. The guys are finally getting up.” Ryan said as he made his way to the medicine cabinet, pulling out some pain killers for Jeremy, setting the bottle on the table.

                “Alright, talk to you later.” Geoff said.

                “Stay safe you guys!” Ryan heard Jack shout over Geoff’s end.

                “We will; same goes to you guys. Bye.” Ryan replied as he picked his phone up off the counter, hanging it up before he put it in his back right pants pocket. “Morning Jeremy. Coffee is done and I pulled the pain killers out for you.” Ryan said as he turned off the burner for the eggs as he picked the pan up, putting a few scoops of eggs on his plate.

                “Awe, thanks Ryan. You’re the best.” Jeremy said as he made his way to the cabinet, pulling out his purple coffee mug. He grabbed the coffee pot, pouring some in the mug before he made his way back over to the island. He picked up the bottle of pain killers, pouring a few in his hand. He put them in his mouth, taking a sip of coffee as he swallowed them.

                “No problem. Do you know if Michael and Gavin are up yet?” Ryan asked as he pulled out the last pieces of bacon from the pan, setting them down on the paper towel covered plate with the rest of the cooked bacon. He turned the burner off, pulling the pan off the burner before setting the plate of bacon down on the island.

                “I think I heard Michael moving around in his room, not sure about Gavin though.” Jeremy answered as he grabbed a nice handful of bacon, placing it on his plate. Ryan picked up the pan of scrambled eggs, pouring some on his own plate before he set it down on the off burner, covering it so it stayed warm. Ryan grabbed some bacon as they began eating. A couple minutes later they heard another set of footsteps making their way down the hall. Michael sluggishly entered the kitchen, rubbing his head. He made his way to the seat next to Jeremy, sitting down.

                “Morning Michael.” Ryan said in a cheery tone.

                “Ugh.” Michael groaned in reply.

                “Pain killers are on the table and the coffee is nice and hot.” Ryan said as he stood up, making his way to the counter. Ryan grabbed the tea kettle, making his way over to the sink to fill it up. Once it was full Ryan set it down on one of the smaller burners, turning it on. Michael poured himself a cup a coffee as Ryan uncovered the eggs, putting half of what was left on his plate, saving the rest for Gavin when he got up.

                “Thanks Ryan.” Michael said as he took the pain killers before he grabbed some bacon, putting on his plate as he started eating. Ryan covered the eggs before he joined Michael and Jeremy at the island, getting back to eating.

                “You hear anything from Gavin yet?” Ryan asked, directing the question to Michael.

                “No, haven’t heard from him yet, thank god. He would have made this headache ten times worse if he was.” Michael answered as he continued to eat, picking up a piece of bacon.

                “His food is gonna get cold. I’ll go get him up.” Ryan said as he took a few more bites of his food before he got up, making his way down the hall to his and Gavin’s room. Ryan slowly opened the door, stepping in. Gavin was curdled up in a ball, covered up in a bundle of blankets. He smiled lightly as he made his way over to the bed. He moved the blankets away from Gavin’s face as he lightly planted a kiss on his lips.

                “Time to get up dear, I made eggs and bacon for breakfast.” Ryan said as he lightly shook Gavin awake. Gavin groaned in defiance at having to wake up.

                “I don’t wanna.” Gavin replied in a tired voice as he pulled the blankets closer to himself.

                “Come on, we have the last of our equipment set ups to complete later today. So you need to be awake and fed.” Ryan said as he sat down by him on the bed. He rubbed his back a few times before he leaned down again, giving him another kiss. This time Gavin kissed him back lightly before Ryan pulled away, hearing the whine of the tea kettle coming from the kitchen.

                “Ryan!” Ryan heard Jeremy and Michael shout from the kitchen.

                “I have to go turn that off before they kill me, and you need to get up.” Ryan said, slapping Gavin’s ass before he got up, running out of the room.

                “Sorry.” Ryan said as he made his way to the kitchen, picking the kettle up from the stove, turning the burner off. “Gavin will be joining us shortly.” Ryan said as he pulled out a box of tea bags from one of the cabinets. He grabbed a mug from another cabinet, setting it down on the counter. He pulled a tea bag out, putting it in the cup before pouring some of the water from the kettle in the cup. He set the kettle back down on the stove before he put the cup down next to Gavin’s plate. A few minutes later Gavin slowly made his way down the hall, entering the kitchen. He had himself wrapped in a blanket as he sat down in the chair next to Ryan. Ryan picked up the pan with the eggs, uncovering it. He poured what was left of the eggs onto Gavin’s plate. Gavin grabbed a few of the pain killers, taking them with a sip of his tea.

                “You have a good sleep, boy?” Michael asked as he finished the food on his plate.

                “For the most part; too bad Ryan was already asleep when when we got back.” Gavin replied as Ryan put the empty dishes in the sink to soak. Ryan made his way back to his plate, sitting down next to Gavin.

                “I was talking to Agent 14 about today; you knew what we had to do today. Of course I was asleep when you guys got in.”  Ryan said as he looked at Gavin. Gavin let out a groan as he leaned his head against Ryan’s shoulder.

                “It’s not my fault Lil J kept ordering more rounds. Plus I’m not gonna say no to my boys.” Gavin said as he started eating.

                “Hey, you could have stopped any time. Then Meg showed up and convinced us to stay longer so blame her.” Jeremy said as he finished the food on his plate. Michael grabbed Jeremy’s plate along with his, bringing them to the sink, washing and drying them.

                “That reminds me, love. Meg had a message for you. She said to be careful today. She heard some chatter over Merryweather’s communications that they might be on to us.” Gavin said as he took another bite of his food.

                “Well, to be far, we have already taken three very valuable items from them. Did she say if they knew where we were going to hit them from next?” Ryan asked, taking another bite of his eggs.

                “She was vague; she just said that they knew we’re up to something.” Gavin answered as he took a sip of his tea.

                “Well they aren’t wrong; we are going to be hitting them tonight. At least they don’t know where so we still have the element of surprise on our hands.” Michael replied as he finished the dishes.

                “They’ll probably double their security if they suspect another attack.” Jeremy added as he leaned against the table.

                “If that’s the case then we prepare for the added security. Remind me when we’re done with this heist to call her and thank her for giving us this information.” Ryan said as he pulled Gavin close, giving him another gentle kiss. Gavin smiled, kissing Ryan back before they were interrupted by Jeremy.

                “Come on guys, really? We eat here.”

                “You’re just jealous.” Gavin retorted, his signature smug look growing across his face.

                “What? No. I just don’t want to throw up that nice breakfast Ryan cooked for us.” Jeremy said as he stood up, leaving the kitchen, heading back to his room.

                “It is a good breakfast, love.” Gavin added as he leaned against Ryan again.

                “Glad you like it.” Ryan replied with a smile. “We have a few hours to kill before we have to start getting ready, so what do you wanna do?” Ryan asked as he looked to Gavin.

                “I have an idea or two.” Gavin replied as one of his hands slowly made its way up Ryan’s thigh.

                “Okay, just for making me listen to this, you guys do your own dishes.” Michael replied as he sat the last of the dishes in the sink on the drying rack. Gavin and Ryan let out a chuckle as Michael made his way over to the living room, turning the Xbox on. Gavin and Ryan finished their breakfast as Jeremy entered the room, dressed in his purple and orange Rimmy Tim outfit. Jeremy made his way over to Michael, taking a seat next to him on the couch. Ryan grabbed his and Gavin’s empty plates, washing them in the sink as Gavin got up, leaving the kitchen, making his way back to their bedroom.

 

 

 

 

                When Ryan was done with the dishes, he made his way down the hall to his and Gavin’s room. Ryan opened the door, greeted by a half-naked Gavin who was sat on the edge of their bed. He had taken his sleep shirt off, leaving his bottoms on. Ryan shut the door as he made his way over to Gavin.

                “There was one reason I was sad that you were asleep when we got back.” Gavin said in a seductive tone as Ryan stopped in front of him.

                “Oh really?” Ryan asked as Gavin stood up, wrapping his arms around Ryan before he kissed him.

                “Yeah. We couldn’t do this.” Gavin replied as his hands made their way to Ryan’s ass, giving it a firm squeeze. Ryan smirked as he turned around, sitting down on the bed. Gavin took this opportunity to straddle him, pulling him into a lustful kiss. Gavin’s hands main their way to the hem of Ryan’s shirt as he broke the kiss, taking his shirt of before tossing it to the floor. Gavin wrapped his arms around Ryan’s neck, pulling him into another kiss. Ryan’s hands dragged down Gavin’s back, his nails living little marks along his back. Gavin let out a little moan into the kiss as Ryan’s hands made their way to Gavin’s ass, giving it a squeeze. Gavin broke this kiss as he began kissing Ryan’s jawline, leaving little kisses as his lips made their way to Ryan’s neck as he sucked at his skin, leaving him a hickey.

                “Someone’s eager.” Ryan moaned out from the sensation. Gavin kept a hand around Ryan’s waist as he used his other hand to balance himself as he pushed Ryan back onto the bed.

                “Maybe just a little bit.” Gavin replied as he kissed Ryan on the lips, slowly grinding his hips against Ryan. Ryan let out a moan in the kiss before he rolled over, Gavin being underneath Ryan now. They took a moment to readjust on the bed, pulling themselves up so they were fully on the bed. Once they were readjusted Ryan’s lips made their way to Gavin’s once more, this time lightly biting Gavin’s bottom lip. Gavin let out a little moan as Ryan began kissing him down his neck and chest, continuing down his torso, stopping just above the hem of Gavin’s pajama pants, teasing him. Ryan kissed back up Gavin’s body before meeting his lips again. One of Ryan’s hands began to make its way back down Gavin’s body, slowly caressing his skin. Ryan’s hand made its way beneath Gavin’s bottoms and boxers, lightly rubbing against his growing erection. Gavin moaned into the kiss as he ran his hands down Ryan’s back, his nails dragging down his skin. Ryan removed his hand from Gavin’s pants, earning a groan from the younger man.

                “Just a little?” Ryan asked as he felt one of Gavin’s hands make its way to the hem of his jeans, unbuttoning them. Gavin’s hand palmed at the fabric of his briefs that hid Ryan’s growing erection. Ryan let out a small moan, waiting a moment before his hand met Gavin’s. Ryan pinned Gavin’s arm above his head as he leaned down, pulling Gavin into a passionate kiss. As their tongues danced in the kiss, Gavin’s free hand made its way back down to Ryan’s briefs, this time going under, giving his member a few good strokes. Ryan grabbed Gavin’s other hand before he continue further, pinning it above his head as well.

                “Ryan.” Gavin whined into the kiss.

                “You’re too eager, dear.” Ryan said as he broke the kiss, sitting up. “Keep your hands above your head.” Ryan said as he let go of Gavin’s wrists as he got off of him, making his way over to the nightstand. Ryan opened the drawer, pulling out a piece of rope as he made his way back over to Gavin, straddling him once again. Ryan grabbed Gavin’s wrists, tying them together with one end of the rope. He then tied the other end of the rope around one of the posts on the headboard.

                “And you’re no fun, love.” Gavin replied as he pulled lightly at the restraints. Ryan smirked as he placed kisses down his jawline, making his way down his neck and chest. Ryan adjusted himself, getting between Gavin’s legs and he continued to kiss down his stomach. He stopped once he planted one more kiss just above the hem of Gavin’s pajama bottoms. Ryan sat up as he lightly tugged at Gavin’s pants, teasing him.

                “Well I’m having fun.” Ryan teased as he began to pull off Gavin’s pajama bottoms slowly. Once he had taken off Gavin’s pants, he threw them onto the floor before removing Gavin’s boxers slowly as well. Ryan leaned back down between Gavin’s legs, kissing and biting at the sensitive skin on the inside of Gavin’s left thigh. A moan escaped Gavin’s mouth as Ryan did the same to the inside of his other thigh, ignoring Gavin’s straining erection.

                “Ryan.” Gavin begged as he tugged at the restraints, wanting Ryan to touch him. Ryan grabbed Gavin’s thighs, holding them down as Ryan’s tongue slowly licked the underside of Gavin’s cock. Ryan took the head of Gavin’s member into his mouth, twisting his tongue around the head. Gavin let out another moan as he felt Ryan’s tongue graze his slit before pulling away.

                “See, this is fun.” Ryan said in a sensual tone before he took the head of Gavin’s member back in his mouth. This time Ryan’s hand made its way to Gavin’s cock as well, giving him slow pumps as his mouth bobbed up and down. Gavin let out another moan as he pulled at the restraints again. Ryan pulled his mouth off of Gavin’s member as his hand continued to stroke him. “I want to take my time.” Ryan added as he leaned back down, flicking his tongue over the top of Gavin’s cock. Gavin’s body jumped at the sensation as his hips bucked forward, craving more.

                “Ryan.” Gavin whined as Ryan took Gavin in his mouth again, his tongue twisting around his erection as his hand kept stroking Gavin’s cock agonizingly slow. Gavin let out a loud moan as he pulled at the restraints, his back arching in pleasure.

                “Someone is being louder than usual today. If you keep it up the guys are going to hear you, dear.” Ryan said as he pulled off Gavin’s member once again, this time he slightly increased the speed of his strokes. Ryan went back to kissing the inside of Gavin’s thigh as he kept stroking Gavin at the same pace. Gavin tried to muffle the moan that escaped him by biting his upper arm but it didn’t help. “Sounds like you want them to hear you.” Ryan teased as he flicked his tongue against Gavin’s slit again. “Like you want them to know what I’m doing to you.”

                “No.” Gavin replied in a breathy tone as he turned his head to the side, arching his back again as Ryan increase his speed on hiss member.

                “Then try to keep those lovely sounds you’re making quieter so we don’t get interrupted. Or else I’m going to have to do something about it.” Ryan replied as he removed his hand from Gavin’s member before taking his full length into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down slowly as his tongue twisted around his cock. Gavin bit his lip as he turned his head, burying his face into his arm to try and keep the moan he let out under control. As Ryan sucked Gavin’s member his hands ran down his thighs, his nails leaving trails of red lines across Gavin’s skin. Ryan pulled himself off Gavin, sitting up.

                “Don’t stop Ryan, please.” Gavin begged, arching his back as he pulled at the rope around his wrists.

                “You don’t want me to stop this?” Ryan asked, teasing him as he pumped Gavin’s member with his hand slightly faster than before. “Or is it this you want me to keep doing?” Ryan asked before placing the head of Gavin’s erection in his mouth again, running his tongue around the sensitive skin. Gavin let out a loud moan as he threw his head back against the pillows as he pulled at the restraints. Ryan pulled off of Gavin, removing his hand as well. “What did I say about controlling your volume?” Ryan asked as he climbed off the bed, making his way over to the nightstand again.

                “I’m sorry Ryan.” Gavin pleaded as he turned his head to face Ryan.

                “You will be.” Ryan said as he opened the bottom drawer of the nightstand, pulling out a red ball gag. Ryan tossed it on the bed, taking this time to take the rest of his clothes off. Ryan teased Gavin, by slowly pulling his pants down his legs. He kicked them off to the side as his hands made their way to the waistband on his briefs. Gavin watched as Ryan pulled his briefs down agonizingly slow, freeing his member. Ryan’s eyes panned over Gavin’s naked body as he brought a hand to his own erection as he began to stroke himself a few times before getting back on the bed. Ryan picked up the ball gag off the bed as he knelt down next to Gavin. Ryan placed the gag in Gavin’s mouth. Ryan placed the strap through the buckle, putting the metal pin through the second hole on the strap behind Gavin’s head. Once the gag was secure Ryan climbed back off the bed, pulling the bottle of lube out of the bottom drawer of the nightstand before closing it. Ryan threw the lube on the bed next to Gavin. Ryan faced Gavin as he started stoking himself again, watching Gavin struggle on the bed.

                “Ryan, please.” Gavin pleaded through the gag as he laid there, helplessly watching as Ryan played with himself.

                “What? I thought you liked watching.” Ryan replied in a smug tone as he kept pumping himself, his speed slightly increasing on his member. Gavin bit down on the gag, pulling at the restraints. He wanted Ryan to touch him; he wanted Ryan to use him.

                “Please.” Gavin begged from behind the gag.

                “Please what?” Ryan asked as he continued to stroke himself.

                “Please fuck me.” Gavin managed to say, pulling at the restraints eagerly. Ryan let a smile creep into the corner of his mouth before he stopped, climbing onto the bed. He gently flipped Gavin onto his stomach, picking up the bottle of lube. “Get on your knees.” Ryan stated in a demanding tone. Gavin did what he was told as Ryan made his way behind him. Ryan got between Gavin’s legs, making him spread them out more as he opened the bottle. Gavin had enough give in the rope around his hands to get himself up on his elbows as well to better help his balance.

                Ryan poured some of the lube into his hand, lathering his fingers in a generous coating. He closed the bottle, setting it back down on the bed next to him. Ryan traced his finger around Gavin’s hole, teasing him. Gavin let out a whine from behind the gag, wanting more. Ryan slowly slid a finger into Gavin, allowing Gavin to adjust to the intrusion before he began thrusting his finger back and forth. Gavin pushed back onto Ryan’s finger, letting him know he wanted more. Ryan obliged, adding a second finger as he picked up the pace of his thrusting. Gavin moaned behind the gag as he lowered his head, feeling his saliva run down his chin. Ryan waited a few moments before he added a third finger, hooking them to find the bundle of nerves. His fingers brushed against Gavin’s prostate, making him arch his back as he raised his head back up, letting a moan slip out from behind the gag. Once Gavin was prepped, Ryan pulled his fingers out, earning a whine from the younger man from the loss of the sensation. Ryan picked up the lube again, pouring a little more into his hand. He closed the bottle, setting it back down on the bed as he began stroking himself. Once his member was lubed up, he lined himself up with Gavin’s hole. Ryan teased Gavin a bit before he slowly pushed himself in, letting Gavin adjust to his size. Gavin moaned as he pushed his hips back, wanting Ryan to use him.

                “You can’t wait can you?” Ryan asked as he slowly pulled himself back before thrusting back in. Ryan’s hands made their way to Gavin’s hips, holding him as he slowly picked up speed. Gavin moaned, arching his back as he pulled against the restraints. Ryan picked up his paced, thrusting harder into Gavin’s ass. Gavin could feel the heat building in his groin as Ryan continued to thrust into him. Ryan started to get precise with his thrusts, aiming for Gavin’s prostate. Gavin moaned, feeling more saliva drip down his chin as he pulled at the rope.

                “Ryan.” Gavin whined, his member straining. He wanted Ryan to touch him; he needed him to touch him.

                “What dear?” Ryan asked as he continued fucking Gavin’s ass.

                “Touch me.” Gavin begged from behind the gag. Ryan smirked as one of his hands made its way to Gavin’s member, stroking him slowly. Gavin whined at how slow the pace was as Ryan began thrusting into him faster and harder. Gavin felt Ryan’s cock brush against his prostate again, letting out a moan. Ryan continued his pace, stroking Gavin in time with his thrusts. Gavin could feel himself getting close to his orgasm, Ryan not far behind him as his thrusts became more erratic.

                “Are you getting close?” Ryan asked as he managed to brush against Gavin’s prostate again, earning another moan from the younger man as he nodded his head. Ryan quickened his strokes on Gavin’s cock as he continued to thrust into his ass. Gavin couldn’t take it anymore, Ryan sending him over the edge. Gavin let out a moan as he released himself onto his stomach and the bed. Ryan continued to stroke Gavin’s cock, letting him ride out his orgasm. Ryan pulled his hand away as he thrusted a few more times into Gavin before reaching his climax as well, releasing himself into Gavin. Ryan slowed his thrusts as he rode out his orgasm before pulling out of Gavin. Once Ryan moved to the side, Gavin allowed himself to collapse onto the bed. Gavin could feel his cum on his stomach and chest but he didn’t care, feeling Ryan’s seed dripping down his ass and onto his thigh as well. Ryan made his way to Gavin’s side, undoing the gag. Gavin raised his head as Ryan removed the gag from his mouth. Gavin moved his jaw around slightly before resting his head on the side, facing Ryan.

                “Was it as good for you as it was for me?” Gavin joked in a euphoric tone, still coming down from the ecstasy of his orgasm. Ryan untied the rope from around Gavin’s wrists and the headboard. Ryan picked the gag up, setting the gag and rope down on the nightstand as Gavin rolled onto his back.

                “It always is, dear.” Ryan replied as he grabbed Gavin’s wrists, rubbing them before he left little kisses along the red marks from the rope. “Why don’t we go take a shower and get cleaned up? Afterwards we can watch some Netflix. That sound like a deal?” Ryan asked as he kissed Gavin on the lips.

                “Yeah, that sounds lovely.” Gavin replied in a lighthearted tone, kissing Ryan back before they got up, making their way to the bathroom.

                “Going to have to change the sheets on the bed first.” Ryan joked as he started a shower for him and Gavin.


	2. Under Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Jeremy were busy with video games when Gavin and Ryan offer that they should all go out to eat to get some lunch. On the ride to the restaurant Gavin notices that someone might be tailing them. Who could it be and why were they following them? Will the Fake AH Crew's home base finally be revealed to one of their major enemies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already had some chapters prewritten, i have til about chapter 4 written up so enjoy these first kind of back to back uploads.

_3pm, May 8 th, 2017, Fake AH Crew penthouse_

 

 

 

                Michael and Jeremy were sitting on the couch in the living room playing video games. Jeremy had watched Michael play Crash Bandicoot for about an hour before suggesting that they play Mario Kart. Michael agreed, hooking up the Switch to the TV. Jeremy and Michael had played through all the cups, Jeremy winning a total of 2 cups as Michael won all the others. Jeremy wasn’t going to give up just yet, suggesting that they play them all again in hopes that he’d win a few more cups to even the playing field. Jeremy’s hopes were a little too high, reality slowly hitting him in the face as they started the last race in the bell cup.

                 “Ohh, come on Toad you asshole, get out of my way!” Jeremy shouted at the computer racer as he launched the green shell he had in front of him trying to hit him. Toad turned the corner as Jeremy’s shell crashed into the wall of the track. Michael was in first place, playing as Yoshi while Jeremy was in fourth playing as Wario.

                “How are two computers kicking your ass right now?” Michael asked as he started the second lap of the race.

                “The game keeps giving me terrible items, that’s why.” Jeremy replied as he broke an item box, getting a piranha plant. “Oh come on.” Jeremy said as he mashed the button to use it up as he passed the finish, starting the second lap.

                “Terrible items aren’t an excuse, I’m in first and I keep getting green shells or a banana.” Michael said as he sped down the track, a good distance between him and the computer in second place. Jeremy tried to keep up but he was hit by a red shell from Dry Bones, the computer racing past him.

                “Damn it!” Jeremy shouted as he slowly built up speed again as another computer drove past him as well, making him fall to sixth place. “How?!” Jeremy asked in anger as he broke another item block, getting three mushrooms.

                “Hey look, those are good items.” Michael said wittily, taking the piss at Jeremy. Jeremy used the first mushroom to catch up to the Daisy npc that had passed him. He used the second mushroom, flying by the computer. He used his last mushroom to get closer to the Dry Bones computer that was in fourth.

                “Shut up Michael.” Jeremy retorted, passing Dry Bones. Michael had just crossed the finish, starting the last lap. Michael broke an item box, holding the banana he got behind him. Jeremy was trying desperately to get close to the computer that was in third place. Jeremy crashed through an item block, getting a red shell. He fired it at the Waluigi npc that was in third, hitting him. Jeremy cheered as he past him but it was short lived as he crashed into the wall of the course, Waluigi passing him as he turned back onto the course. Michael let out a hearty laugh as he was coming up on the last leg of the race.

                “First place.” Michael cheered out as he watched Jeremy. Just as Jeremy was about to pass the finish line, Dry Bones caught up, passing him at the last second.

                “No!” Jeremy yelled in distain as he leaned back into the couch.

                “Man this game _does_ hate you.” Michael said in a laugh. Jeremy let out a groan of disappointment as he set the controllers down.

                “I’m done; I can’t take losing again Michael.” Jeremy said in a defeated tone as Ryan and Gavin entered the room. Gavin had gotten dressed, wearing his blue button down dress shirt and his dark blue denim skinny jeans along with his gold aviators. Ryan was wearing a black t-shirt under his black and blue leather jacket and one of his many pairs of denim blue jeans. Both of them made their way over to the couch.

                “What did we miss?” Ryan asked as he looked at the winning totals from Mario Kart on the TV screen.

                “The computers kicking Jeremy’s ass.” Michael said as he looked at Jeremy. Jeremy sat up, covering his face with his hands.

                “It was humiliating.” Jeremy’s words were muffled behind his hands. “I never got better than a third place win.” Jeremy finished as he dragged his hands down his face is defeat.

                “I got all first place wins obviously.” Michael added with a smug look on his face. Jeremy whined as he leaned back down into the couch.

                “I can’t win. I give up.” Jeremy replied as he sank further down into the couch.

                “What are you guys up to?” Michael asked as he stood up, turning off his Switch and the TV.

                “We were going to go grab some lunch.” Ryan answered as Gavin leaned his head against his shoulder.

                “Why don’t you guys join us?” Gavin asked in a cheery tone as he wrapped his arms around Ryan’s right arm.

                “Where you guys going?” Jeremy asked, perking up a bit from the prospect of free food.

                “We were going to hit Domino’s, get some ‘za.” Gavin replied as he stood up straight, readjusting his aviators.

                “I could go for some pizza.” Michael said as he made his way back over to the couch, picking up his brown leather jacket.

                “Same; a meat lovers would make me feel better about my humiliating defeat.” Jeremy added, picking up his cowboy hat from the coffee table, putting it on.

                “What car are we going to take?” Gavin asked. “We were going to take my blista, but that’s a two-seater.” Gavin finished.

                “We could take the old AH-mobile out for a spin. She hasn’t been used in a while.” Michael chimed in.

                “That works.” Ryan replied.

                “Alright, I’ll go get her started. Meet me in the garage in five.” Michael said as he picked up his car keys from the table, making his way to the front door, shutting it behind him.

                “I gotta go take a leak before we leave.” Jeremy stated as he walked out of the living room, down the hall.

                “Alone again I see.” Gavin said lustfully as he stepped in front of Ryan, wrapping his arms around his waist. Gavin began kissing Ryan as his arms wrapped around Gavin’s waist as well. Ryan took over the kiss, their tongues intertwined in passion. Ryan picked up Gavin, setting him down on the back of the couch. Gavin’s legs wrapped around Ryan as his hands found their way under Ryan’s shirt. Ryan kept one hand on Gavin’s waist as his other made its way into his hair. Ryan pulled gently at Gavin’s hair as their kiss became deeper and more lustful. Before they could continue, Jeremy walked back into the room.

                “My eyes!” Jeremy shouted in a joking manner as he covered his eyes. Gavin blushed as Ryan broke the kiss, helping Gavin off the couch.

                “Ha ha, very funny Jeremy.” Ryan replied in a sarcastic tone, Gavin’s face still flush from embarrassment.

                “If you two are done, I’d like to eat away my sorrow.” Jeremy said as he put his shades on, making his way to the front door. Ryan grabbed Gavin’s hand as they made their way over to Jeremy, all three of them leaving the apartment. They made their way down the hall to the elevator, taking it down to the garage.

                “What took you guys so long?” Michael shouted out the driver side window of the AH-mobile.

                “Gavin and Ryan were making out.” Jeremy stated nonchalantly as he made his way to the other side of the car, climbing into the passenger seat.

                “Jeremy, you’re just jealous.” Gavin retorted as he and Ryan climbed into the back seat of the car.

                “It’s more disgust than jealousy.” Jeremy replied wittily as Michael pulled out onto the main road. The closest Domino’s that was near their building was about a 20 minute drive away, counting traffic. Jeremy plugged the aux chord into his phone, playing “Bring Me to Life” by Evanescence. Gavin snuggled close to Ryan, resting his back against Ryan’s left side, Ryan’s arm wrapping around Gavin as he looked out his window at the other cars and people walking on the sidewalk.

                “Wake me up, wake me up inside! Can’t wake up!” Jeremy sung loudly in a joking and obnoxious tone.

                “Must you be so irritating?” Michael asked as he turned the music down so he could hear himself think. Ryan chuckled as he looked down at Gavin, pulling him close. Gavin was watching the cars out the back window, enjoying the ride. There was a red Corvette that had changed over into the right lane. There was a teal Adder with two girls singing along to their radio. To the left of them there was an old man driving a red Banshee with a black racing strip down the hood of the car. There was also a navy blue Mesa with black out windows behind the Adder. Gavin couldn’t see the driver but he thought nothing of it.

                “Well we could be listening to this.” Jeremy said as he changed the song, putting on “In the End” by Linkin Park. Jeremy sang along as obnoxiously as he could, earning a chuckle from Ryan and Gavin.

                “So what’s everyone going to want when we get there?” Michael asked, trying not to acknowledge Jeremy’s deliberate off-key singing.

                “I could go for a meat lovers pizza.” Jeremy said during the musical break of the song.

                “Pepperoni.” Both Ryan and Gavin replied from the back seat in unison.

                “Wanna split a meat lovers Jeremy? Then Ryan and Gavin can split a pepperoni.” Michael asked.

                “Sure, works for me.” Jeremy replied before he started singing again.

                “Yeah, all good back here.” Ryan replied as Gavin grabbed Ryan’s hand that was resting on his chest, interlocking their fingers. Gavin brought Ryan’s hand to his mouth, kissing the back of it before their hands rested lightly on Gavin’s chest again. Ryan responded by planting a kiss on top of Gavin’s head. Jeremy changed the song again as Gavin went back to watching the cars out the back window. The old man in the Banshee was still behind them. The Adder with the girls in it was replaced by a white Zion Cabrio with a mom and two kids in it. There was a family in a camper and the navy blue Mesa was still behind them as well, this time in the same lane of traffic as them. Gavin kind of raised an eyebrow at this but seeing as the Banshee was still behind them as well made him brush it off as nothing. Gavin squeezed Ryan’s hand slightly as Michael turned off of the road, into the Domino’s parking lot.

                “You okay?” Ryan asked, concerned by the increased grip of his hand from Gavin.

                “Yeah, I’m good.” Gavin replied with a smile. Michael parked the car close to the front of the building.

                “Well, I’m gonna go in and order, you guys pick where you wanna sit.” Michael said as he went to step out of the car.

                “Could we sit outside, they have the picnic tables outside?” Gavin added in a cheery tone, loving to sit outside whenever they went out to eat.

                “Sure, whatever.” Michael replied as he got out, shutting the car door. Jeremy unplugged the aux chord from his phone, getting out of the car as Ryan and Gavin did the same. Ryan grabbed Gavin’s hand as they made their way over to where the outdoor seating was. They found a table without anyone next to it, sitting down. Jeremy sat down by himself on one side of the table as Gavin and Ryan sat next to each other on the other side of the picnic table. Jeremy pulled up a game on his phone as they waited for Michael to come over with their drinks. A few minutes passed before Gavin saw Michael walk out the door, holding their drinks in a cardboard carton as he made his way to where they were seated.

                “I have a regular coke for Jeremy.” Michael said as he pulled out the top right drink from the carton, setting it down in front of Jeremy. “Here’s a diet coke for Ryan and a Dr.Pepper for Gavin.” He said handing their drinks to them. “And a cola for me as well.” Michael said as he sat down neck to Jeremy, pulling his drink out of the carton, setting the carton off to the side.

                “Cheers boy.” Gavin said as he took a sip of his soda.

                “No problem boy.” Michael replied.

                Michael and Jeremy had started talking about whether Crash Bandicoot or Spyro was the better PlayStation game as Gavin zoned out, watching the people coming and going from the restaurant. Ryan would add in a comment every now and then but Gavin didn’t hear what he said, not tuned into the conversation. Gavin’s eyes made their way to the parking lot as he followed a couple who was making their way to their car. As they did so, Gavin noticed the navy blue Mesa again. He looked closer at it but he couldn’t see if anyone was in it. He thought maybe that whoever was driving it was in the building ordering a pizza or something. He watched people coming out of the building, seeing if anyone walked over to the car. When no one did he figured they were maybe eating inside.

                “That’s us.” Michael said as their number was called over the intercom, Gavin tuning back into the conversation, snapping out of his train of thought.

                “I’m just saying that Spyro has a better color scheme.” Jeremy directed towards Ryan as Michael stood up, making his way back into the building.

                “You’re only saying that because he is purple and orange.” Ryan replied, calling him out.

                “What? No. I’m saying it because it’s true.”

                “Sure.” Ryan replied sarcastically, the conversation dying down from a moment.

                “Food’s here.” Gavin pointed out, seeing Michael walk back out with two trays, carrying the pizzas.

                “Grub’s on.” Michael said as he set the pizzas on the table, sitting back down. Everyone grabbed a piece as they began eating. The Spyro conversation picked up where it left off as Gavin looked back out towards the parking lot, watching the navy blue Mesa that was still parked in the parking lot.

                “Gavin?” Ryan asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

                “Huh, what?” Gavin asked, tuning back into the conversation.

                “You okay? You’ve seemed kind of out of it since we left the apartment.” Ryan asked out of concern.

                “Yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking about stuff.” Gavin replied as he grabbed another slice of pizza.

                “What kind of stuff?”

                “Nothing of import, love.” Gavin replied as he rubbed Ryan’s thigh reassuringly as a smile grew across his face. Ryan nodded, shrugging the question off as the group conversation started again. Gavin kept watching the car and the people leaving to see if they walked over to it. The rest of the group finished eating, Jeremy and Michael having six slices each. Gavin only had about four, Ryan having no problem finishing the last eight. Michael and Jeremy finished their drinks as Ryan and Gavin picked theirs up to take with them on the ride home. Michael picked up the trash, placing it on the trays as he made his way over to the trash can. He threw out their trash, placing the trays up on top of the trash with the rest of the trays. Gavin hadn’t seen anyone get into the Mesa in the parking lot the whole time they were there but he kept his eye on it as everyone climbed back into the AH-mobile. Gavin and Ryan got back into the positions, Gavin resting his back against Ryan, watching out the back window. They weren’t on the main road for more than two minutes before Gavin noticed that the navy blue Mesa was just a couple cars behind them once again.

                “Hey Michael?” Gavin asked as he kept watch out the back window.

                “Yeah boy?”

                “You mind taking the next right here off the freeway?”

                “Why?”

                “Just do it.”

                “Okay.” Michael said as he took the next right off the freeway. Gavin watched as the Mesa did the same thing.

                “Bollocks.” Gavin said as he sat up.

                “What?” Michael asked.

                “We’re being followed.” Gavin said. “You see that navy blue Mesa behind us? It’s been following us since we left the apartment.”

                “And you’re now just telling us this?” Michael said as he made a sharp right down a side street.

                “I didn’t think much of it until it followed us out of the Domino’s parking lot. I never saw anyone leave the car or get back in it so I kept watch. That’s why I was zoned out when we were eating; I didn’t want to say anything till I was positive someone was following us.” Gavin said as Michael took a left, beating the red light from the stoplights, leaving the Mesa behind at the light.

                “Who could be following us?” Jeremy asked as Michael turned down another side road, keeping distance between them and the car.

                “I can give you one good guess.” Ryan said, entering the conversation.

                “Merryweather. Guess Meg was right, they are onto us.” Gavin said as he kept watch out the back window.

                “Any sign of the car?” Michael asked as he took another side street.

                “No, not that I can see. We might be clear for now. Let’s get home quickly before it shows back up again.” Gavin said as he kept watch. Michael only took side streets and alleys until they made their way home. Michael parked the car in the garage as he closed the garage door behind them. Everyone got out of the car, making their way to the elevator, taking it up to the apartment.

                “Fuck!” Michael shouted as he entered the apartment, the rest of the guys entering behind him. Jeremy was the last one in, shutting the door behind him, locking it.

                “Do they know where we live?” Jeremy asked in a concerned tone.

                “I don’t think so. I didn’t see the car outside when we left. I only saw it once we got onto the freeway.” Gavin replied reassuringly. “But if it’ll make you guys feel better we can check the security camera footage from the outside of our building.” Gavin replied as he made his way to his room. He entered the living room about a minute later with his laptop in his hand. He sat down on the couch, putting the laptop on the coffee table, accessing their security cameras that they had around the perimeter of the building. Ryan, Michael and Jeremy made their way over to Gavin, looking over his shoulders at the computer screen. Gavin went camera by camera, checking the feed before the time they left. Gavin and the guys didn’t see the car around the building at the time they left. Everyone took a mild sigh of relief.

                “Well if you said they only showed up once we got onto the freeway, that’s maybe ten minutes away. They must have tracked us to this general location, unsure of the actual building.” Michael replied as he paced around the living room.

                “So they know where we are but not where we live.” Jeremy chimed in.

                “That’s not too reassuring.” Michael replied back.

                “Is there any way we can postpone tonight’s set up for a day or two so we can keep watch, see if anymore Merryweather people show up?” Gavin asked as he turned around, facing Ryan.

                “I don’t know. Let me call Agent 14 and talk to him about this. If it were our own heist I’d say yes but this is his job so we have to clear it with him.” Ryan replied as he pulled out his phone. “I’ll be back.” He said as he walked out of the living room, heading down the hall as he put the phone to his ear.

                “Somehow they must have figured out what we’re up to; which is why they had someone following us.” Michael replied as he sat down on the couch, running his hands through his hair.

                “Well, Meg did warn us that they were onto us. Thank god we know someone hacked into Merryweather’s communications undetected. She’s almost a better hacker than me for figuring out how to do it undetected. There are so many firewalls you have to get through; it’s top of the line software, I can barely crack it.” Gavin replied as he closed his laptop.

                “And we’re supposed to steal a Hydra from them tonight with double the security, with them knowing that we’re coming. Great.” Michael replied in a defeated tone, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back into the couch.

                “We can handle this. We’ve made it out of worse situations.” Jeremy added, trying to remain optimistic.

                “That’s not the point. This was supposed to be an easy mission and now we have to deal with Merryweather breathing down our necks.”” Michael said in an aggravated tone, sitting up. “We didn’t sign up for all of this shit.” Michael said motioning with his hands as he talked to Jeremy.

                “Okay, it’s kinda bad when you phrase it like that.” Jeremy agreed.

                “There’s no other way to phrase it.” Michael replied, a little annoyed by the whole thing. The room fell quiet for a few minutes before Ryan entered the living room again, putting his phone back in his pocket.

                “Okay, so, bad news and worse news.” Ryan stated as he stopped behind the couch, crossing his arms over his chest. “We can’t postpone the set up to steal the Hydra because it’s only going to be there on Merryweather’s aircraft carrier tonight. And we need to get that EMP because it the only one strong enough to wipe out all power to the Humane Labs building.” Ryan paused, letting what he said sink into everyone’s head.

                “There’s the bad news, what’s the worse news?” Michael asked in a sullen tone.

                “The worse news is that Agent 14 had a major break in on his computer about two hours ago. Every file he had on Merryweather was copied off his computer. Take a guess at who it was. So now they know exactly what we’re going after and when we’re going to do it. The slightly better news is that not everything that pertained to the heist was in those files, like our base of operations.” Ryan replied plaintively.

                “Oh, now that’s just fucking great.” Michael replied angrily as he stood up, walking around the couch, making his way to Ryan. “There is no fucking way we can do this set up, let alone the heist.” Michael stated in a demanding tone.

                “We have to. Geoff asked us to do this so we can keep Agent 14 as a new contact, plus there is big money on this job that we’ll get when we complete this thing. Not to mention it will increase our reputation further in Los Santos so assholes like Merryweather can know to stay away from us. You have to look at the bigger picture here Michael.” Ryan stated, trying to be reasonable.

                “Big picture? If we go in there with them expecting it, something bad is going to happen. Maybe one of us will get killed, maybe all of us. We cannot go through with this.” Michael objected as he looked Ryan in the eyes.

                “We have to, unless you want to deal with the wrath of Geoff if we back out of this job.” Ryan said, proving to Michael that they had to go through with the set up.

                “God fucking damn it. Fine.” Michael said in pissed off tone. “Just know that if anything happens, I am blaming _you_.” Michael said as he angrily pointed a finger at Ryan.

                “Alright, I can deal with that. Now we have to start getting ready. We need to leave at 6pm and it’s already…” Ryan paused, looking at his watch. “4:30. That gives us an hour and a half to prepare everything we need. And we need all the weapons that we can carry for this one.” Ryan stated as everyone shared a glance. They were all hoping that they’d be able to make it out of this set up alive as they all left the living room to go get ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked leave a kudos, if you wanna ask me something or say something about the chapter, leave a comment. In this house we love feedback. Thanks for reading nonetheless.


	3. An Eye for and Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael, Gavin, Ryan and Jeremy drive out to the shore off of Ell Burro Heights, making their way to the dingy waiting for them. They make their way onto Merryweather's aircraft carrier, taking out any guards in their way as they make it to the flight deck, flying off with the Hydra. Will everyone make it off the carrier in one piece or will the plan not exactly go according to plan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the big heist chapter, warning many guards die and some of the main characters get shot, no spoilers though on who but minor blood and injuries.

_5:45pm, May 8 th, 2017, Fake AH Crew penthouse._

 

 

 

                Jeremy was helping Ryan load up the trunk of his Akuma with their guns and body armor that they were definitely going to need tonight. They had four bulletproof vests, their four armored helmets. Everyone had a pistol each, extended clips for them in their vest pockets. Michael had chosen to bring his carbine rifle while Jeremy decided to bring his assault shotgun. Gavin and Ryan had both agreed to bring their special carbine rifles. Once the trunk of the car was loaded up, Jeremy shut the trunk. Jeremy and Ryan made their way to the elevator, taking it up to the penthouse. They made their way to the front door, entering the apartment. Gavin and Michael were gearing up in the living room. Ryan and Jeremy made their way over to them, joining them. Ryan picked up his bowie knife, putting it in its sheath that was attacked to Ryan’s hip. Gavin had gone full James Bond as he put his walther pistol in its holder that was buckled around his right ankle, pulling his pants leg down over it.

                “Akuma’s all loaded up.” Ryan said as he grabbed his bluetooth ear piece off the table, putting it in his ear. Everyone else grabbed theirs, turning them on.

                “Testing, one two.” Gavin said over the com, making sure everyone could hear him.

                “Read you loud and clear.” Michael responded as he picked up his bowie knife from the table, placing it in his sheath on his hip as well.

                “Agent 14 said there’s going to be a dingy waiting for us by the shoreline off of El Burro Heights. Once we get there we’ll gear up before heading offshore to the aircraft carrier. Expect roughly a hundred armed guards waiting for us on the ship. We kill as many as we can, making our way up to the flight deck where the Hydra VTOL will be waiting. I’ll take the Hydra; there will also be a bunch of Laser jets up there as well so you three each grab a jet and join me in the air. Merryweather will send out their fighter jets, trying to take us down. You guys take them down with the missiles and mini guns you have on board of the Lasers. Once the fighter jets are taken out and we’re in the clear we head north, meeting up with Agent 14, landing the planes at the Sandy Shores airfield.” Ryan explained as he picked up his sunglasses, putting them on has he tried not to smudge the still kind of wet facepaint that he always wore under his mask.

                “Roger that.” Michael said as he picked up a black bandana, folding it in half before tying it over his nose, letting it cover the bottom half of his face. Jeremy did the same with his signature purple bandana, putting on his aviators over the bandana.

                “Everyone good to go?” Ryan asked, looking at the guys.

                “Yep.” Gavin answered as Michael and Jeremy nodded their heads in agreement.

                “Alright, let’s get moving.” Ryan said as they all made their way out the front door, taking the elevator down to the garage. Ryan got in the driver’s seat of his car as Gavin climbed in the passenger seat, Michael and Jeremy climbing into the back of the car. Ryan pulled out of the garage; turning onto Elgin Ave. He followed it for a bit before turning on to Vespucci Blvd. He wasn’t on the road long before he turned onto Strawberry Ave. as he drove under the Olympic Freeway. He turned off Strawberry, turning onto Carson Ave. Michael kept a watch out the back window, looking to see if that Mesa was back or if any other cars were following them. Ryan followed Carson, continuing on the same road when it became El Rancho Blvd. he kept on the road, following it under the Elysian Freeway. The road curved left, coming to a stoplight.

                “How are we looking back there?” Gavin asked as Ryan turned onto Sustancia Rd.

                “No cars have been tailing us from what I can tell, so we should be good.”  Michael replied as he turned his head, facing the front seat. Ryan stayed on Sustancia before coming to a stop sign, turning right onto El Burro Blvd. Ryan followed the road for about a mile till he saw the dirt road they needed to turn on to. They followed the road down to the shoreline, stopping near the dingy that was waiting for them. Ryan parked the car as everyone climbed out. Ryan opened the trunk, handing everyone their bulletproof vests and helmets. Ryan and Michael took of their jackets butting their vest on under them as Jeremy took of his suit jacket, putting his on. They all put their jackets back on as Gavin just put his on over his shirt, all of them putting on their armored helmets. Ryan handed Michael his carbine rifle, Michael slinging it over his chest. Jeremy picked up his assault shotgun, slinging it over his chest as well as Ryan picked up his and Gavin’s special carbine rifles handing Gavin his. Ryan started talking as everyone picked up their pistol of choice.

                “When we get on the dingy the aircraft carrier is going to be a few miles southeast from here. We’re going to be entering from the stern of the ship, climbing on to the lower deck.” Ryan said as everyone put their pistols in their holsters. “From there we make our way up to the flight deck, taking out any guards in our way. Once we get there, clear out the guards and make your way to a Laser, I’ll be taking the Hydra. Once we’re in the air we’re going to have to take out all the fighter jets that will be after us. When they’re downed, we’ll be making our way south to Sandy Shores airfield to meet up with Agent 14.” Ryan finished as everyone finished gearing up.

                “Alright, let’s do this boys.” Gavin replied. Michael and Jeremy made their way over to the dingy, Michael getting into the passenger seat as Jeremy took the left back seat. Gavin made his way over to Ryan, kissing him. “That’s for good luck, love.” Gavin stated before he walked over to the dingy, sitting down in the seat next to Jeremy. Ryan closed the trunk of his car. He walked over to the dingy, getting into the driver’s seat. They drove out to the aircraft carrier in silence, slowing down as they approached the ship. Gavin watched the sun set as two jets took off from the bow of the carrier. As they made their way to the stern of the ship Ryan slowly turned the dingy into the loading dock of the ship, shutting of the engine.

                “Everyone get your guns ready.” Ryan said as he grabbed his special carbine, holding it in front of him as they made their way out of the dingy, onto the carrier. Everyone followed suit, loading their guns as Ryan led the charge. Ryan went up the stairs to the second deck of the ship as everyone followed closely behind him. They slowly made their way down the walkway, before entering the corridor. There were no guards just yet as they made their way further into the ship. Gavin kept a look out behind them in case a guard showed up.

                They made their way to the entrance of the hangar that was on this deck. Ryan took cover on the right side of the hangar, bracing himself against the steel wall. Gavin and Michael followed Jeremy to the left of the hangar entrance, taking cover next to him as they waited for Ryan’s signal. From where they were they could see about twenty guards right off the bat, waiting for them in the hangar. Some of them we’re armed, standing in groups of two or three. Others were working on the four jets in the hangar, either fixing them or loading them up with whatever cargo they were shipping around. Ryan pulled out a silencer for his rifle from one of his pockets on his vest, attacking it to the end of the barrel.

                “I’m going to take out this guy on our left, he’s kinda of separated from the main group.” Ryan said as he aimed his gun for the guards head. He pulled the trigger, watching as the guard fell to the floor, dead. They waited for any yelling or alarms to go off before finding another target to take out.

                “I see another.” Gavin said as he took aim, hitting a guard that was alone behind one of the jets in the hangar. Gavin watched the guard’s body slump over, falling to the ground. They waited again to see if anyone raised an alarm, this time the guys not being so lucky. One of the guards yelled out, alerting the remaining guards in the hangar, no big security alarms were going off yet though which was good.

                “Time to move.” Ryan said as he entered the hangar, seeking cover behind the jet that was a few feet in front of the entrance. Michael ran over to Ryan, covering him as the guys paired off. Jeremy covered Gavin as they entered the hangar. Jeremy and Gavin managed to shoot four more guards before they took cover behind some of the wooden crates in the hangar. Ryan and Michael slowly made their way up in the hangar, taking cover behind some metal boxes as the fired at some guards on the right of the room.

                “Jeremy and I have the left side of the hangar covered.” Gavin said as he leaned out of cover, shooting two more guards. “Reloading.” Gavin warned the guys, changing his magazine. Jeremy shot a guard that was getting close to the cover they were held up behind.

                “I’m moving forward.” Ryan said as he ran up to the next point of cover, crouching down as he put his back to the wooden crate. He leaned out, taking out a guard who stood up from behind cover about twenty feet in front of him. Michael dodged out of the way of a shot that was fired at him, hitting the wooden crate he was behind, seeing the wood splinter off the crate. Michael heard one of the guards shout something, a few moments later the alarm went off, the guys hearing the alarm wailing from the room they were in.

                “They put out a distress signal.” Michael said as he leaned out from the left side of his cover, shooting the guard that alerted the others. As he did that another guard to his left took a shot at him, hitting him in the vest covering his stomach. “Fuck!” Michael shouted as he fell back behind cover. Ryan found the guard that shot Michael, taking him out with a head shot.

                “You okay Michael?” Ryan asked as he looked behind him, finding the cover Michael was hiding behind.

                “Yeah.” Michael replied, out of breath. “The bullet hit me in the stomach, but the vest mostly absorbed the hit, just knocked the wind out of me.” Michael said as he got up, making his way over to where Ryan was, getting behind cover with him. Michael leaned out of cover, shooting two guards who were trying to advance up to them. Everyone had made their way to about halfway into the hangar; they just had a few more guards to take out before they could take the starts up to the flight deck. Gavin and Jeremy made their way further into the hangar. Jeremy had taken cover behind a huge stack of wooden crates that were covered by a tarp. Jeremy gave Gavin covering fire as he made his way up to him.

                “Reloading.” Jeremy said as he changed the magazine of his assault shotgun as Gavin leaned out of cover to take out two guards who were making their way over to them. Ryan stood up, shooting at a guard who was coming down the stairs next to him from the upper walkway. He hit the guard in the chest a few times, watching him fall over the railing, his body landing on the floor. Before Ryan could hit the other guard that appeared on the walkway above him, the guard took a shot at him, hitting Ryan in the chest, sending him to the floor from the impact. Michael made his way over to Ryan, taking out the guard who shot him as he fell backwards on the the floor of the walkway.

                “You okay there Ryan?” Michael asked checking where the guard’s bullet hit him in the chest. Luckily the vest caught the bullet; Ryan coughed as he inhaled sharply, catching his breath as he placed his hand over where the guard shot him.

                “Yep, I’m good, just winded me pretty badly.” Ryan said as he sat up, leaning against the wooden crates they were taking cover behind. Michael took out the last three guards that were on the walkway to their right.

                “We’re clear over here.” Michael said as they waited for the all clear from Gavin and Jeremy. Gavin took out two guards as Jeremy took out the last three that were up on the walkway to their left.

                “Clear over here.” Jeremy replied as they all regrouped, making their way to the end of the hangar. They climbed the stairs leading up to the walkway, finding the stairs that lead up to the flight deck. Ryan took cover by the door to the corridor with the stairs, seeing another guard at the end of the corridor. Ryan leaned out of cover, shooting the guard that was blocking their way to the stairs. Ryan entered the corridor, the rest of the guys following behind him with their guns aimed; ready for any guard who showed up. They made their way to the stairs, Ryan leading the group as he climbed the first flight of stairs. Ryan took out the guard that made his way out from behind the wall on the landing to the second flight of stairs.

                “Keep your eyes open, we are in close quarters now.” Ryan said as he made his way up the second flight of stairs. “Hold up, I have to reload.” Ryan said as he changed magazines. Michael took lead as he made his way to the corridor that leads to the flight deck. Michael made his way to the door on their left that led out to the flight deck, shooting the guard who was in front of the door. Jeremy was covering Michael, taking out another guard outside the door when a guard took a shot at him from the door behind him. The bullet just grazed the left side of Jeremy’s vest as Ryan shot the guard, his body collapsing to the ground.

                “You okay Jeremy?” Gavin asked as he made over to him as he shot another guard that made his way over to them on the flight deck. Gavin examined Jeremy, seeing some blood coming from where the bullet hit him. “You’re bleeding.” Gavin stated as Jeremy looked at the wound.

                “Its fine, I’m fine. It just grazed me. Let’s keep moving, we’re almost out of here.” Jeremy said as he made his way over to the door, taking cover across from Michael as he looked out the door for more guards. Michael got out of cover, leaving through the door onto the flight deck, taking out one guard as he took cover behind a metal crate that was on the deck. Ryan made his way out the right door, taking out two guards before he found cover behind a pile of wooden crates that were near a jet. Jeremy joined Michael, leaving out the left door, making his way over to him as he took out another two guards. Once the cost was clear Jeremy and Michael advanced their way up the flight deck, taking cover behind a metal shipping container as a few guards took shots at them, the bullets ricocheting off the container. Ryan made his way over to them as Gavin stayed behind, giving Ryan covering fire as he made his way out the right door, getting into cover. Once the cost was clear, Gavin advanced up the flight deck as a guard took aim at him. Jeremy shot the guard as Gavin joined up with Ryan, finding cover behind a metal crate.

                “Bloody hell.” Gavin said as another guard hit the metal crate he was behind.  Gavin waited till he ceased fire, leaning out as he shot at him, the guard collapsing to the ground. Michael and Ryan killed the last of the guards as they made their way over to the Hydra.

                “I got the Hydra. You guys climb in the jets and cover me.” Ryan said as Michael shot a guard as Ryan climbed on the Hydra, getting into the cockpit. Jeremy was next to a jet, making his way over to it. He took out a few more guards before he climbed onto it, getting into the cock pit. Michael and Gavin covered them as they took off, shooting the guards that were entering the flight deck.

                “I got a jet.” Michael said as he ran over to the jet, climbing on it. “There’s another one over there, get in it Gavin.” Michael said as he entered the cock pit, turning the jet on.

                “I’m right near another jet but I got a few guards to take out first. Take off, I can handle them.” Gavin said as he took cover behind a crate that was about twenty feet away from the jet.

                “Okay boy, I’ll see you in the air.” Michael said as he made his way to the runway, taking off to join Jeremy and Ryan in the air. Gavin took out two more guards on the flight deck, getting out of cover as he made his way over to the jet.

                “Got a jet boys, I’ll be in the air soon.” Gavin said as he climbed on top of the jet. Before he could climb into the cock pit a guard that had just made his way onto the flight deck took a few shots at him, hitting him in the chest. Gavin stumbled back from the impact, losing his balance as he fell off the side of the jet, landing on the deck. He landed against the ground hard, knocking his ear piece out from the force of the impact as he laid there in pain.

                “Bollocks.” Gavin said out of breath, as he rolled onto his back in pain.

                “Don’t move!” Shouted the guard that had shot him as he made his way over to him; aiming his gun at Gavin. The guard kept his assault rifle on him as two more guards made their way over to them. The two guards that joined them kept their guns trained on Gavin as the first guard grabbed his walkie-talkie.

                “We have one of the assailants corned on the flight deck, over.” The guard said over the radio. One of the guards who had his gun aimed at Gavin noticed the ear piece that was on the ground a few feet away from Gavin. He kept his gun on Gavin as he made his way over to it, crushing it beneath his foot.

                “ _Good, bring him below deck for questioning, over._ ” The voice over the radio responded.

                “Copy that sir.” The guard replied back, aiming his gun at Gavin once again as he put the radio away. “Get him up.” The guard said as he kept his gun aimed at Gavin as the other two guards holstered their weapons before the bent down, grabbing Gavin by his arms as the picked him up. Gavin tried to fight them but the first guard hit Gavin in his stomach with the butt of his gun, making him stop. “Let’s go.” The main guard said as Gavin winced in pain from the hit as the two guards forced him to walk down the flight deck, making their way to the stairs below deck

 

 

 

                Jeremy and Michael were behind Ryan in the jets, flying around him. They had picked up on the radars eleven enemy jets that were approaching them from all directions. Three were coming up behind them; two were coming at them from both their left and their right sides and four approaching from in front of them. Jeremy switched his weapons, getting the missiles ready. He turned to his left going after the two jets that were coming at him. The missile locked on to the first enemy jet as Jeremy followed behind him. Jeremy launched the missile, watching it fly through the air before it made contact with the fighter jet. The jet exploded as Jeremy turned around to get behind the last jet, launching a missile at it once it was locked on. Jeremy watched it explode, the pieces falling into the ocean as he made his way back over to Ryan and Michael.

                “That’s two jets down.” Jeremy said over his ear piece as he watched Michael leave formation to take out the two jets that were approaching from their right side. Michael made his way behind one jet as his targeting system beeped, letting him know he was locked on. He fired, watching as the missile hit the fighter jet, exploding. Michael had to maneuver around the explosion, trying not to get hit by debris as he made his way behind the last jet. Michael waited for the missile to lock on, sending it out as the targeting system beeped. Michael turned out of the way as he watched the missile make contact.

                “I got one making it behind you Ryan.” Michael said as he watched the jet that was between him and Ryan as it approached Ryan. Michael locked on to the jet, firing, watching the jet fall into the ocean in pieces. Michael made his way up to Ryan as Jeremy turned around, going after the three jets that were behind them.

                “I have a group swarming me.” Ryan said as the three jets in front of him flew past him before turning around, getting behind him. The three jets were between Michael and Ryan. Ryan banked right, trying to lure them out from behind him. He turned his Hydra around, flying next to Michael as they got behind the three enemy fighter jets. One jet turned left, Michael following that jet as Ryan kept on the two that had turned right.

                “Five jets left.” Michael said as he took out the one jet he was chasing, turning out of the way of the debris from the explosion that way coming right at him.

                “I could use some help over here.” Jeremy said over his ear piece as he kept flying out of the way of the missiles that were coming for him from the last two jets he had to take out. He had already taken out one of the three that were behind them but the others made their way behind Jeremy’s jet, following him as he tried to escape them.

                “Coming over.” Michael said as he turned his jet around, flying over to Jeremy as he left Ryan with the last two jets in front of him. Michael quickly made his way behind the jets that were on Jeremy. Michael flew close to the last enemy jet in the line that was behind Jeremy, switching over to his mini guns. Michael shot out the first jets engine, watching the plane take a steep nose dive, crashing into the ocean below them. Once Jeremy saw that Michael had taken out one of the jets, he flew out of the way from in front of the last enemy jet as Michael shot its engines, sending it into a nose dive as well.

                “Looks like the last two jets are over with you Ryan.” Jeremy said as him and Michael both turned, flying their way over to Ryan who was chasing the two jets.

                “Roger that.” Ryan said as his targeting system locked onto the jet in front of him. Michael made his way over to Ryan as he took out the jet. The last jet flew behind Michael; Michael reacted fast, aiming his jet up, doing a loop as he leveled out behind the jet. He was close enough to shoot his mini guns, the bullets hitting the engine, making it explode. Michael turned out of the way of the debris quickly. Ryan was in the front of the formation as Michael and Jeremy flew behind him over Polamino Highlands.

                “That’s the last of them, I don’t see any more on the radar.” Michael said as they passed Polamino, flying over the Tatavium Mountains.

                “So how’s everyone looking?” Ryan asked as they kept flying, making their way over the Senora Freeway. They were about a few miles away from Sandy Shores, Ryan seeing the airfield in front of him.

                “I’m okay.” Michael replied over their ear pieces.

                “My jet and I are holding up okay.” Jeremy added. The guys waited for a check in from Gavin but it never came.

                “Gavin?” Ryan asked, slightly concerned. No response yet again. “Anyone see Gavin?” Ryan asked, the guys hearing the concern in Ryan’s voice.

                “It’s just us three on the radar.” Jeremy replied as he looked around him, not seeing a fourth jet.

                “The last time I saw Gavin was on the carrier. I made my way to a jet but he had a few more guards to kill before he could get in one. I asked if he needed help but he said he had it and told me to take off to join up with you guys. It was only two guards so I took off.” Michael replied as they approached the airfield.

                “Merryweather must have stopped him before he could have gotten into a jet. I don’t think I saw anyone take off after you Michael.” Jeremy added.

                “He’s not responding over his com so they probably broke it once they got to him.” Ryan said over the coms, his voice calm which the guys took as a bad sign. Ryan was quiet as he lowered altitude as he approached the airfield, decreasing his speed. Michael and Jeremy began to decrease their speed as they circled the runway. When Ryan was low enough he switched the Hydra into hover mode, maintaining a decent altitude as he leveled himself out. Ryan slowly descended; landing about twenty feet away from the hangar, switching the Hydra out of hover mode as he slowly drove it into the hangar. Michael and Jeremy approached the runway from the west, landing their planes as they slowly eased into a stop at the end of the runway. They all turned their planes off, exiting the cock pits as they joined up in front of the hangar. Their attention turned to the Insurgent that pulled up to the hangar. The car stopped, the guys watching as Agent 14 climbed out of the passenger seat.

                “I see you guys managed to get the Hydra. Sorry about all the added security you had to go through to get it but hey, at least we finally have the EMP for the heist.” Agent 14 said as two of his guys got out of the Insurgent, making their way over to the Hydra to remove the EMP.

                “Hope it was worth it, we lost contact with one of our guys back there on the carrier!” Ryan said in a raised voice, his anger very apparent as he made his way over to Agent 14. Michael and Jeremy ran behind him, holding him back before he could do anything to him.

                “He’s not dead is he?” Agent 14 asked, only mildly concerned.

                “No, but Merryweather grabbed him and that’s just as bad.” Ryan said as he fought Michael and Jeremy’s grip on him.

                “Listen, I didn’t know they were going to do that. The plan was that all of you made it out; unfortunately not everything goes according to plan sometimes. I mean, your crew has been causing Merryweather a lot of problems since you showed up in Los Santos so this isn’t entirely my fault. Sure it happened on my job but even still if it didn’t happen now it would have happened some other way. But…” Agent 14 paused. “It did happen on my job so I’ll do what I can to help you guys get him back. You guys may be assholes at times but you guys are a damn good crew and I need people like you on my side.” Agent 14 replied. Albeit the way he phrased things made him more of the asshole right now but practically everyone in Los Santos is these days.

                “Damn right you will. Until we get him back we are holding off on the heist. Getting Gavin back is a higher priority than finishing this job for you.” Ryan said in a stern tone, slowly calming down. Ryan’s eyes were still filled with rage but it wasn’t as bad as it was.

                “Okay, for sake of my life right now the heist is on pause. You have my number, like I said I’ll help you with what I can to get your guy back.” Agent 14 said as his guys loaded the EMP into the back of the Insurgent. “Once you guys get him back, call me.” Agent 14 said as he motioned a phone near his head as he made his way back over to the Insurgent, climbing in the passenger seat again. The guys watched as the Insurgent turned around, pulling out of the airfield onto the main road. Before Ryan could say anything his phone went off. The guys let go of Ryan as he reached for his phone, seeing he had a text from Agent 14.

                “ _Thought this info would be useful. The guy who owns Merryweather, his name is Don Percival. He’s ex-navy seals so be careful_.” Ryan read out loud.

                “When we get home I’ll start researching this Don Percival guy. See if we can find out where Gavin might be being held.” Jeremy stated, wanting to do what he could to help the situation.

                “I’ll go get the getaway car.” Michael said as he walked behind the hangar. Ryan and Jeremy stood there silently as Michael pulled up in his red Akuma, parking it so Ryan and Jeremy could get in. Ryan was alone in the backseat, sitting there in silent anger as they pulled onto the main road. Jeremy reached into the glove box of the car, pulling out some medical gauzes and tape as he dressed his bullet wound for now until they got home. Everyone was silent on the ride home, unsure of what to say. They all hoped Gavin was still alive but with it being Merryweather who has him they weren’t sure. Agent 14 wasn’t wrong about what he said; they have been a major thorn in Merryweather’s side ever since they showed up in Los Santos. To Merryweather they were bad for business, taking vehicles and weapons from them. It wasn’t wrong in assuming that Merryweather wanted them dead. Now Merryweather had leverage on them with them holding Gavin hostage. Ryan knew in his heart that they didn’t kill him because Gavin had what they wanted, knowledge of the inner workings of their crew. Ryan was just scared of what they would do to him to make him talk.

                “Do we call and let Geoff and the others know what happened?” Jeremy asked, breaking the silence as Michael got on the Senora Freeway.

                “Do you want to be the one to tell Geoff that his adopted son had just been taken hostage by our number one enemy in Los Santos? Merryweather and this Don Percival guy, this was our fault. It happened on our watch. Geoff won’t be happy to hear that we let him down on this mission. You think I’m bad when I’m upset, I’m nothing compared to a pissed off Geoff. We have to take care of this ourselves and when I get my hands on Don Percival he’ll be begging for me to kill him.” Ryan said as he punched the back of Jeremy’s seat. “Sorry Jeremy.” Ryan mumbled as he shook his hand, trying to ease the pain.

                “It’s okay. In that case, what’s our first move?” Jeremy asked.

                “Like you said, research this Percival guy. We need to know this guy inside and out. What connections he has, what he owns, what his favorite color is. I want to know _everything_ about this guy.” Ryan said. “I want to know about everything he cares about and destroy it.” Ryan said with a cold hard determination in his voice.

                “Alright, time to get to know this Don Percival guy.” Michael said as he turned onto the Los Santos Freeway. They had a few more miles to go before they made it back to their apartment. After they were on the freeway for a few moments, Ryan’s phone began to ring. He pulled his phone out, looking to see who was calling him. It was Gavin. Ryan almost dropped his phone as he stumbled to answer his phone, putting it on speaker.

                “Gavin, are you okay? Where are you?” Ryan asked, almost stumbling over his words. Michael put his hazards on, pulling off to the side of the freeway.

                “Is this the one and only Vagabond?” An older gentleman asked over the end of the phone.

                “Who is this?” Ryan demanded in a stern tone.

                “We’ve never officially met but you have met my private army.” The man stated in a snide tone.

                “Don Percival.” Ryan answered in a disgruntled tone.

                “You and your crew have caused many problems for me over the years. You have cost me millions in damages to many of my properties. You have killed countless numbers of my men and you’ve managed to take out some of my associates. Now, you and your crew are going to work to reimburse me or Mr. Free here will have something happen to him that I think neither of you want. Once you guys pay me back I’ll think about releasing him if you think about leaving Los Santos for good.” Don said, sure of himself as he gave them the ultimatum.

                “If you lay a hand on him I’ll tell you what’s going to happen. I will singlehandedly tear down everything you built, destroying it one by one. I will kill every single person in your army and then I’ll come for you. I will torture you until I have you begging for me to kill you.” Ryan said in a terrifying and threatening tone.

                “I know you won’t do that because if you do, I’ll kill your precious Mr. Free and you don’t want that to happen do you?” Don asked as Ryan heard him put the phone on speaker. “Go on, say it.” Don said over the phone, the guys hearing what sounded like someone get hit over the phone.

                “R-Ryan, do what he says, please.” Gavin said in a strained voice.

                “See, even he wants you to play along. Now, you’re going to do what I tell you. Whether it’s robbing a bank or killing someone in my way. If you don’t comply and try something I’ll kill him. After I kill him I might come for another one of your men. Maybe it will be this Mr. Dooley, the one with the inexcusable fashion sense. Maybe it will be the rage filled and destructive Mr. Jones, seeing as he caused most of the damage to my men and property. Either you do what I say and get you and your crew get out of Los Santos alive or I slowly take you out, member by member until there’s nothing left of your crew. Either way it’s a win-win situation.” Don stated matter of factly. A hush fell inside the car; the only sounded being the cars that drove past them on the freeway.

                “So far your friend here has been more than cooperative in giving me the information I need, given a little incentive that is.” Don said as Ryan gripped the backseat tightly, his knuckles turning white from the force. Everyone heard another sound come over the phone before it was followed by Gavin screaming.

                “I’m so sorry Ryan, just please do what he says.” Gavin managed to say, the guys hearing his voice breaking over the phone. The guys heard Gavin get punched again as he let out a cry of pain.

                “Now, Mr. Free here hasn’t told us much but he will. Now, I have a questioning to get to. Think about what I said, when you are ready to comply with my demands you know how to reach me.” Don stated as he took the phone off speaker.

                “If you lay another hand on him, you’re going to have to deal with me. You know my name; you should know what I’ve done to people like you.” Ryan said in a stern tone.

                “Oh, I’m well aware of what you’ve done Mr. Haywood. I’m also aware of some other things about you. Now you’re precious Mr. Free here is not going to die, I can promise you that. Now I suggest you take what I’ve said to heart; call me back when you’re ready to pay me back.” Don said as he ended the call. Ryan threw his phone into the empty seat next to him as he opened the door, getting out of the car. He walked over to the cement wall that surrounded the freeway, punching it as hard as he could. Michael and Jeremy exited the car, making their way over to Ryan before he broke his hands.

                “Ryan, listen; we’ll get him back.” Jeremy said, trying to calm him down.

                “How? That dick has the upper hand here.” Ryan said as he punched the wall again.

                “We research him like you said. We find out where he lives and all the properties he owns. It might take some time but we’ll find where he’s keeping Gavin. In the meantime, as much as you hate it we have to do what he says. You know it’s the only way to keep Gavin safe, well for the most part. We only have to do what he says until we find out where Gavin is. Once Gavin is safe we _all_ go after this guy with everything we got, making sure something like this will never happen again.” Jeremy said, reassuring Ryan whose knuckles were bleeding from punching the cement wall.

                “We’ll do everything we can to make sure Gavin comes home safe.” Michael added, doubling down on the reassurance. “Now, let’s get home and get started on finding out where Gavin is.” Michael said as he made his way back over to the car, getting in the driver’s seat. A few moments went by as Ryan calmed down before he and Jeremy made their way over to the car, getting in. Michael turned his hazards off as he slowly eased back into traffic, heading home.

 

 

 

                                               ___________________________________________________

 

 

_20 minutes leading up to Don calling Ryan_

 

 

                When the guards brought Gavin below deck, they dragged him through a few corridors before they stopped in front of a steel door. One guard opened the door as the others led Gavin into the room. The guards searched Gavin, taking off his armor helmet and bulletproof vest. They took his special carbine off of him, along with his knife and the small walther pistol that was in a holster around his ankle. They searched Gavin for any other weapons, checking his pockets. One guard began putting all of Gavin’s weapons and armor in a duffle bag as the other two searched him. One guard held Gavin’s arm behind his back as the other pulled his cellphone out of his pocket, setting it on the table in the room. When the guards had taken everything off of Gavin, one of them pulled out a pair of zip tie handcuffs. One guard held Gavin’s arms behind his back as the other secured the zip ties around Gavin’s wrists, almost cutting of his circulation from how tight he pulled them.

The guard who put Gavin in the cuffs walked over to the desk in the room, grabbing the chair as the other guard kept a hold on him. The guard sat the chair down in the middle of the room as the guard that was holding him forced him into the chair. Gavin had put his hands through the little space beneath the back of the chair so he wasn’t sitting on them. The guard held him in place as the other one picked up a piece of rope up off the desk. He made his way over to Gavin, placing the rope around Gavin’s midriff, tying him to the chair. The guard holding Gavin let go of him once the guard finished tying the rope around him. The guard made his way back over to the desk picking up two more pieces of rope. He made his way in front of Gavin, securing Gavin’s legs to the legs of the chair. The guard checked the rope as the door opened, Don Percival entering the room.

Don had explained to Gavin what was going to happen to him. Don was going to ask some questions and Gavin was going to answer those questions. If he didn’t, Don was going to have one of the guards convince him to answer the questions. Don asked Gavin tell him about Michael, Jeremy and Ryan. When Gavin kept quiet, Don had two of the Merryweather guards _encourage_ Gavin to talk. To Gavin’s dismay they were very persuasive. When Don got what he wanted he asked one of the guards to see Gavin’s phone. After Don got off the phone with with Ryan, Gavin was terrified of the man standing before him.

                “You’re going to be very useful to me Mr. Free.” Don said as he leaned down, looking Gavin in the eyes. Don could see the fear growing in Gavin’s eyes, letting a smile grow across his face from it. “Get my helicopter ready to leave. We need to escort Mr. Free here to another one of my properties. I’m thinking somewhere uptown, like Paleto or Grapeseed.” Don said as he had one of the guards follow him out of the room, leaving the other two to watch Gavin until they were ready to leave. Gavin was scared; he had no idea what was going to happen to him next. He hoped for his sake and everyone else in the crew that Ryan would do whatever Don asked him to, giving them a little time to come up with a rescue plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while to get right but i did, also this chapter reaches over 7000 words so took me a while to finish. If you liked it leave a kudos, if you have something to tell me about this chapter leave a comment. Thanks for reading, more chapters to follow.


	4. Keep Your Friends Close and Your Enemies Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan, Michael and Jeremy run a background check on Don Percival, finding out more about the man. They make a decision as to what to do after calling Meg for help. Gavin and Don begin to get acquainted with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, but chapter 4 is here. Enjoy.

_1am, May 9 th, 2017, Fake AH Crew penthouse_

 

 

 

                Ryan, Michael and Jeremy were all on their computers, researching Don Percival. Ryan was seated at the dining table, surrounded by a bunch of papers where he would write down anything important from his search. Michael was seated on the couch, searching away on his laptop for all the properties Don Percival owns. Jeremy was seated at the island in the kitchen, going through Don Percival’s background in the navy and what he did after. Jeremy had found out that Percival had started Merryweather in 2003, several years later he had acquired the Humane Labs and Research building from Maxim Rashkovsky and Dima Popov. Michael had discovered that Percival had several bases of operations for Merryweather located around Los Santos and Blaine County. He was a backer for several companies located in Los Santos, from small businesses to large ones. He had four different houses, two of which were located in Los Santos. One was in Vespucci, near Del Perro and the other was located up in Vinewood. The other two houses were in Blaine County. One was located in Paleto Bay and the other was somewhere in Grapeseed. Michael was astounded by all the properties and businesses he ran, practically having his foot in the door of a lot of places.

                “This guy is no joke. He had acquired the highest rank in the Navy SEALs.” Jeremy stated as he swiveled around in the chair, rubbing his eyes from looking at the computer screen for hours.

                “Tell me about it, this guy has like, fifteen bases for Merryweather, four different houses in Los Santos and Blaine County, and practically a foot in the door of a lot of businesses.” Michael said as he leaned back in the couch, running his fingers through his hair. “How are we going to track down Gavin when he has access to so many places?” Michael said in a defeated tone as he crossed his arms, resting his head against the back of the couch.

                “I don’t know, but we will.” Ryan said, he voiced filled with determination as he kept working on his laptop.

                “Hold on a second.” Jeremy said as a thought crossed his mind, Michael and Ryan turning their attention to him. “Didn’t Don use Gavin’s phone to call us? Gavin was in the room with him, and Don told you to call him back using Gavin’s phone. So can’t we use Gavin’s phone to track them?” Jeremy said as he turned back around to his computer, pulling up the website for their phone carrier.

                “That wouldn’t be a bad idea if Don hadn’t already thought of that. He’s smarter than we’ve given him credit for. He either turned the GPS off in his phone or he’s keeping Gavin in one place while he’s with the phone in another.” Ryan said as Jeremy searched Gavin’s phone number anyway, seeing what he came up with.

                “He still has to interrogate him right? He said he needed information from him. One way or another he has to come in contact with Gavin at some point or another between now and when we get him back.” Jeremy said as he tracked down the location of Gavin’s phone.

                “Again, that would be a good idea if he brought the phone to the interrogations, instead of leaving it behind. The only reason he has the phone is so I can reach him or he can reach us.” Ryan said as he put his head in his hands.

                “Look, I got a hit on Gavin’s phone, it’s in-.” Jeremy said before Ryan cut him off, finishing his sentence.

                “-Vinewood.” Ryan said as he leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms.

                “How did you-?” Jeremy started asking before he was cut off again by Ryan.

                “Know? I did the same thing a few hours ago. I came to the same conclusion as you. _If he has his phone just track him that way_. I tracked the phone to Vinewood too, and it’s been there since.” Ryan said as he turned his laptop around, showing the guys the window he had open that was tracking Gavin’s phone. “The only thing we know is that Gavin’s phone is in Vinewood. We’re no closer to knowing where Gavin is or where Don Percival is.” Ryan said as he turned his laptop back around.

                “So what then; we just call him back and tell him that we’re going to play his game?” Michael asked as he stood up from the couch, making his way to the fridge in the kitchen.

                “We don’t have much of a choice right now; the only way to keep Gavin safe is to do what he says.” Ryan said as Michael pulled out some leftover tacos from the fridge, heating them up in the microwave.

                “Should we call him now then?” Jeremy asked as he turned to face Ryan. Ryan looked at the time before giving Jeremy a reply.

                “I think it’s a little late unfortunately. I’ll call him first thing in the morning though.” Ryan said as he rubbed his eyes, getting back to his research.

                “Looks like he has us right where he wants us then.” Michael said as he pulled the tacos out of the microwave, setting the plate down harshly on the island where Jeremy was sitting. “You heard what he said on the phone, we try anything he’ll kill Gavin, then he’ll come after one of us. He has us backed into a corner and he knows it.” Michael finished in a defeated tone.

                “Not exactly.” Ryan said as he got an idea.

                “What do you mean not exactly?” Michael asked as he raised an eyebrow at Ryan.

                “We have one advantage over him that he doesn’t know about; Meg.” Ryan stated with hope as a smile grew across his face. “Gavin said that Meg was tapped into Merryweather’s radio communications. We have her listen in and see if she picks up anything about Gavin over the airwaves.” Ryan said as he grabbed his phone off the table, calling Meg, putting the phone on speaker as he made his way over to Jeremy and Michael. The phone rang a few times before she answered.

                “Hey. What’s up?” Meg asked, Ryan hearing the tiredness in her voice.

                “Sorry to wake you but this is kind of important.” Ryan said as he sat down next to Jeremy at the island.

                “Alright; is this about that thing you had to steal from Merryweather?” Meg asked.

                “Kind of, yeah. See, we managed to get what we needed but not everyone made it out unfortunately.” Ryan stated before he was cut off by Meg.

                “What do you mean? Is someone dead? Oh my god.”

                “No, no one’s dead. Not yet anyway. Listen Gavin got taken hostage by Merryweather.”

                “Oh my god. I heard something about something that happened on an aircraft carrier they had south east of the city but I didn’t realize that was you guys. God I’m an idiot.” Meg said as she sat up in bed, hitting herself in the forehead.

                “No you’re not an idiot, we are. We didn’t realize until it was too late. We were wondering if you heard anything after that, maybe talking about shipping something out. They wouldn’t have held Gavin on the carrier too long before moving him to another location. We were thinking maybe you heard something about that.” Ryan paused, hearing Meg shuffle stuff around over the phone.

                “Let me pull up the radio transcripts and check.” Meg said as she opened up her laptop, pulling up the Merryweather radio logs. “There was a mention of a helicopter leaving the ship, heading up north towards Blaine County. Four passengers were in the helicopter when it took off, pilot and co-pilot not included. No specific address or drop off zone was given over their radio communications though, sorry it’s not more information guys.” Meg said as she closed her laptop, setting it on top of her nightstand.

                “Believe it or not, that’s way more information than what we started with. That helped narrow things down for us. Thanks.” Ryan said as Michael and Jeremy said thanks as well.

                “No problem guys.” Meg said.

                “Hey.” Ryan started. “You mind keeping an ear glued to Merryweather’s radio communications for us. Let us know if you hear anything that could be related to Gavin and his location. Also let us know if they plan on sending anyone after us like they did yesterday afternoon. If it’s not too much trouble for you.” Ryan finished, letting out a slight nervous chuckle.

                “No trouble at all. Getting Gavin back home safe is just as important to me as it is you guys. I’ll keep an ear out and call you guys if I hear anything. Let me know if you need me for anything else, I’ll help anyway I can.” Meg stated sincerely.

                “Will do, thanks for everything. Keep safe.” Ryan said.

                “You too. Night.” Meg replied. Ryan, Jeremy and Michael said good night before Ryan hung up the phone.

                “Okay, now we have a general location to where Gavin might be being held.” Ryan said as he set his phone down on the island. “Michael, you said Percival had some properties in Blaine County?” Ryan asked for clarification.

                “Yeah, he has a house in Paleto Bay, a few headquarters for Merryweather that are close by. He had another house on the outskirts of Grapeseed along with two bases of operation for Merryweather as well.” Michael said as he made his way over to the couch, looking at his notes. “That’s eight places total just in Blaine County to look at. At least it’s smaller than how many location we had to start with.” Michael said as he leaned against the back of the couch.

                “Alright, we search these eight places for any sign of Gavin at any of them. We don’t do _anything_ until we are one hundred percent positive that Gavin is in one of these building. We play Percival’s game until we figure out where Gavin is. Once we know where he is and what we’re gonna be up against all deals are off.” Ryan said as he made his way back over to the dining table, picking up his phone from the island. Once Ryan got back to work, Michael and Jeremy did too, getting back to their research.

 

 

 

                                               _______________________________________________________

 

 

 

_8pm May 8 th, 2017, Flight deck of Merryweather’s aircraft carrier_

 

 

 

                Gavin was left in the room with the two guards for maybe ten minutes before he heard a voice come over the guard’s radios, telling them that the helicopter was ready and to bring up the extra passenger. One guard pulled out his combat knife, cutting the rope that was around Gavin’s chest before cutting the rope around his ankles. The guard removed the rope, leaving on the zip tie cuffs around Gavin’s wrists. The other guard made his way over to Gavin, holding a black hood that he grabbed from the desk. He placed the hood over Gavin’s head, grabbing him by the arm as he led him over to the door. The other guard opened the door as Gavin was led down the corridor by the other. Both guards escorted him up the stairs to the flight deck. Gavin heard the blades of the helicopter get louder as they approached the chopper; the guards helped him into the cabin. They buckled him into the back seat, the guards getting in the other seats as Gavin felt the helicopter take off.

                “Is the hood really necessary if I already know where we’re going?” Gavin asked, unsure if anyone was going to give him an answer. He shifted his position in the seat, trying to find a comfortable way to sit. As he did so, Gavin heard a chuckle come from someone in the cabin of the helicopter.

                “You don’t know where we are going, I made a generalization. The only thing you know is we will be somewhere in Blaine County. Not much you can do with that information really." Don stated as he turned in his seat, facing Gavin.

                “It’s enough for my crew to work with.” Gavin replied, turning his head in the direction of Don’s voice.

                “And how exactly are they going to know this piece of information?” Don asked, slight intrigue in his voice.

                “You were the one who told them to call back when they are ready to agree to your demands, figured I’ll tell them then.” Gavin replied in a snarky tone.

                “What makes you think that you and that phone of yours are going to be in the same room so they could track us on it? I thought you were smarter than that Mr. Free.” Don let out in a chuckle.

                “I thought you would be stupid enough to allow that to happen, you don’t seem like you do this kind of thing that often. Should have guessed that you’d plan on making your guards do the dirty work for you so you can run off to one of your many safe houses; seeing as you clearly aren’t the type to get his hands dirty.” Gavin replied a bit snarky, skating on thin ice with the replies he was giving. Gavin heard a chuckle come from Don before the cabin fell quiet. Before Gavin could say anything else, he felt a hand close tightly around his throat.

                “I’d watch what you say if I were you. Clearly you don’t know who I am Mr. Free. If you did, you’d know that I only get my hands dirty when I need to. I just might make an exception for you though. Breaking you and making you talk seems like it would be something to behold, the great Gavin Free brought to his knees.” Don said as he watched Gavin struggle beneath the grip he had around his throat. Once Gavin’s struggling became more erratic Don released his grip around his throat. Gavin inhaled sharply as he hunched over as much as he could in the seat, coughing harshly. Gavin sat up, leaning back against the seat as he got his breathing under control again. Gavin decided to keep his mouth shut for the rest of the flight, fearing what would happen to him again if he did.

                The flight wasn’t too long as Gavin felt the helicopter begin to lower its altitude. Once the helicopter had landed, two guards from inside the cabin unbuckled the straps keeping Gavin in the seat. Both guards each grabbed one of Gavin’s arms, one of the guards opening the sliding door on the side of the cabin. The guards helped Gavin out of the helicopter, escorting him across the roof of the building to the door on the roof. They led him down two flights of stairs before Gavin heard another door open. He was lead down a hall before he was led through another door, descending down a few more flights of stairs before being escorted through another door. Gavin made sure to count how many stories down they were from the roof. They were at least three floors down from the roof of the building. Gavin was led down the hall for a few feet before the guards holding him stopped. Gavin heard them open the door they had stopped in front of before he was escorted into the room.

                Gavin was led over to a chair in the room, forced to sit down by one of the guards as the other grabbed some rope that was on the table in a room. One guard held Gavin down as the other tied the rope around his chest and the back of the chair, making sure the rope was tight as he tied it off. Gavin adjusted his arms behind his back, starting to lose some of the feeling in them. The guard tied both of Gavin’s legs to the legs of the chair tightly as well. When the guard was done Gavin tried to struggle against the restraints, finding that he could only move around so much. The guards made their way to the door, standing against the wall on either side of the door. They left the hood over Gavin’s head as they all waited quietly in the room. A few minutes went by before Gavin heard the door to the room open, hearing a set of footsteps make their way over to him. The hood was pulled off of Gavin’s head, finally allowing him to get a good look at the room. Gavin’s eyes adjusted to the change in light. He squinted his eyes as they adjusted to their surroundings. The room was a dull grey color, a few windows on the wall to his left and behind him. The walls were bare except for the one to his right. There were different tools and instruments hanging from hooks on the wall, more on the table against the wall below them. Gavin swallowed harshly as he turned his attention from the tools to Don who was stood in front of him.

                “After our conversation in the chopper, I think I’ll be taking part in this interrogation.” Don said as he made his way over to the table on the right side of the the room. “Now, Mr. Free, where shall we start?” Don said as he picked up a knife from the table, making his way back over to Gavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait but next chapter is going to be another filled with action so stick around.


	5. Unwilling Participants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is taken advantage by the guards watching over him, making him break down. Ryan and the guys call Percival, agreeing to his terms. Percival tells them what he wants them to do, making a first step in paying him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is major noncon in this chapter, so an advanced trigger warning here. Skip this chapter if you need to, and this will be the only instance of noncon in this work as well. If you can handle it feel free to read, if not just skip to the very end where the guys call Percival. It starts after the last break in the chapter.

_6am, May 9 th, 2017, Don Percival’s business property, Grapeseed_

 

 

 

                Percival had managed to get a bit more information from Gavin, despite Gavin’s best interests. For hours Percival would ask a question, cutting and burning him if he didn’t talk. The questions started at giving him the names and aliases of everyone in the crew, then he started going into detail, asking more in depth questions about everyone in the crew. Gavin tried to bit his tongue, trying as best as he could not to talk but Percival had other things in mind. Percival wanted the information and one way or another he was going to get it. When Gavin didn’t give him an answer, Percival would leave a cut across his skin. When that didn’t work he would burn him; the torture progressively getting worse every time he stayed silent. Eventually Gavin would break down, telling Percival what he wanted to know. The first few hours of interrogation took a strain on Gavin physically as he tried to keep his mouth shut despite what would happen to him when he did. After six hours of questioning, Percival decided it was time for a break considering how late it was. He left Gavin with two of his Merryweather guards to make sure that he didn’t try anything. Percival said he would show up again once he received the call from Ryan, agreeing to do what he said.

                Unfortunately, Percival left the building to keep where he was keeping Gavin hidden from the rest of his crew. Gavin didn’t give Percival much credit but he was smarter than your average criminal mastermind. He gave the crew a direct line to call him on, not using his actual phone so his number wasn’t traced and seeing as it was Gavin’s phone he was using to communicate with them he kept it at a different location so they couldn’t trace it back to where he was being held. Gavin was left to think about how many times Percival must have done this if he was that thorough about nothing tracing back to him. Gavin spent more time worrying about what Percival was going to have Jeremy, Ryan and Michael do that he barely worried about himself. Percival was going to have them act as his puppets to do whatever he wanted, all in exchange for Gavin. Gavin sat there as he wondered if his life was really worth the saving. Was his life worth whatever Percival was planning on making them do? Essentially the crew was going to be working for their number one enemy until Percival felt the debt they owed him was restored; there was no telling how long it would take till Percival felt the debt was repaid.

                Gavin could barely get any sleep, afraid to even fall asleep with the guards in the room. His mind was racing as he sat there, unable to do anything to stop it. Gavin could tell that it was early in the morning, watching the sunlight peak out from behind the shades over the windows in the room. He figured it had to be around six o’clock as he lowered his head down. He barely got an hours’ worth of sleep, too afraid to close his eyes for long. Gavin jumped as he heard a knock come from the other side of the door. One of the guards by the door opened it, letting in the two other guards.

                “Shift change.” One of the two new guards said as they entered the room. The other two guards nodded as they left the room, closing the door behind them. Gavin shifted in his seat as one guard made his way over to him as the other stood in front of the door.

                “So, you’re the notorious Golden Boy of the Fake AH Crew? Let me be the first to say that in person, you don’t live up to the hype. I expected someone more, intimidating to say the least. The greatest hacker in all of Los Santos; too bad your combat skills are lacking.” The guard said as he brought his head down next to Gavin’s ear as he spoke. Gavin tried to move his head away from the guard who was a little too close for comfort.

                “The guard got a lucky shot. If more of you bastards hadn’t shown up I would have been fine.” Gavin said as he started to pull at the restraints anxiously. The guard stood up straight, grabbing a handful of Gavin’s hair, pulling his head back. Gavin winced in pain as the guard began speaking again.

                “Today must be our lucky day then; how unlucky for you.” The guard said as he released his grip on Gavin’s hair. “Eventually everyone’s luck runs out, looks like yours just did.” The guard said as he motioned to the other as he made his way over to Gavin. The guard began untying his legs, holding onto the rope as he began untying the rope around his chest. The other guard picked up the black hood from the table, putting it over Gavin’s head once again. The guard holding the ropes forced Gavin up out of the chair, holding onto his arm as the other guard opened the door. Gavin was led down the hall, hearing a door open. Gavin was led down two more flights of stairs before being led through the door into another hallway.

                “Where are you taking me?” Gavin asked out of fear as he tried to fight off the guards holding onto him. The guards kept their hold on him as they ignored his question, stopping in front of a room. One guard let go of Gavin as he opened the door, the other guard leading him into the room. The guard held onto Gavin as the other closed and locked the door behind them. Gavin was moved a few more feet across the room before he was forcefully bent over a desk that was in the room. Gavin began to struggle against the guard holding him down to the desk as the other began unbuttoning Gavin’s pants. “Get off of me!” Gavin demanded as he tried to get up. The guard holding him forced him back down onto the desk with a thud.

                “The more you fight the worse it’s gonna be.” The guard said as he finished taking off Gavin’s pants and boxers. The guard grabbed one of the pieces of rope they brought with them, tying Gavin’s left leg the matching leg of the desk. When his leg was secure he did the same to his other leg, spreading his legs apart as he tied it to the other leg of the table. The guard holding him down to the desk traded places with the other guard as he took over holding Gavin down. The other guard made his way in front of Gavin, pulling the hood off. The guard sat the hood down on the desk as he picked up the last piece of rope. The guard draped one end of the rope around Gavin’s neck, tying the rope in a loose loop around his neck. The rope had some give around his neck as the guard tied the other end of the rope around the handle of one of the drawers on the desk, keeping Gavin bent over the table.

                “Please, no.” Gavin begged as he pulled at the restraints as he became aware of what was about to happen.

                “Personally, I’ve always wanted to take a Fake down a peg. When I heard that we had captured one, how could I say no to the security detail they needed for you? This will definitely be a hit to your crew when they find out won’t it? Getting railed by Merryweather guards, bet that boyfriend of yours won’t take it well. I bet they already consider you a traitor, telling us your crew secrets.” The guard behind Gavin said as he began to unzip his pants, pulling his dick free from his boxers. The guard reached into his pocket, pulling out a condom and a small bottle of lube. He opened the condom, putting it on his erection. He opened the bottle of lube, rubbing some on his member as he set the bottle down. The guard pushed himself into Gavin’s entrance, Gavin let out groan of pain from the intrusion as the guard slowly began to move his hips.

                Gavin began to struggle against the guard as the one in front of him begin to undo his pants, freeing his member as well. The guard gave himself a few strokes before he inserted himself into Gavin’s mouth. The guard’s hands made their way into Gavin’s hair, keeping his head in place as he thrusted into his mouth. The guard behind him began to pick up his pace, thrusting a bit faster into Gavin as the guard in front of him matched the other guard’s pace. Gavin tried to fight the guard in front of him, trying to pull away from him but that only made the guard increase his grip on his hair. Gavin tried to escape the reality happening to him, retreating into his mind. It didn’t last long as he felt the guard behind him thrust his hips, grazing his prostate, an unwilling moan escaping his mouth. Gavin felt the guard’s member in his mouth twitch from the sound. The guard pulled out of his mouth momentarily before thrusting back in, his member brushing the back of Gavin’s throat as his paced quickened, getting close to his climax. The guard pushed himself all the way into Gavin’s mouth as he reached his climax, Gavin being forced to swallow his release before the guard pulled out, letting go of his grip in Gavin’s hair, breathing heavily as he zipped up and buttoned his pants.

                The guard behind Gavin was enjoying himself as he kept thrusting into Gavin’s ass, managing to hit his prostate again. Gavin let out another small moan from the sensation, not wanting the sounds that were escaping him to happen. Gavin’s body was betraying his mind as the guard behind him allowed his hand to find Gavin’s member. Gavin struggled, trying to fight the guards touch as he began to stroke his member. Gavin tried to fight the guard but it was no use as the guard’s member now purposefully aimed for the bundle of nerves, making Gavin jump from the feeling. Gavin tried to fight his body and the sensations but the guard picked up his pace on his member. Gavin’s mind hated this, his body shaking as it betrayed him with each thrust and feeling. The guard’s pace began to increase along with the force of his thrusts, getting close to climax himself as he kept pumping Gavin faster. The guard reached his climax as his thrusts slowed but he didn’t pull out. He kept his position as he continued to pump Gavin, his speed increasing. Gavin began to struggle harder, trying to fight his own body as he could feel himself getting close to his own climax. Gavin let out a groan as he climaxed, letting his head rest against the desk, his body shaking from everything as the guard pulled out of him. Gavin felt like a shell of himself as he retreated into his mind, wanting to forget everything that just happened. Gavin felt tears began to form in the corners of his eyes, turning his head so his face was parallel to the desk as his breath became shaky. Gavin laid there as the guard pulled the condom off, throwing it in the trash on the side of the desk as he put himself away, buttoning up his pants.

                “Not so golden anymore are you?” The guard said as he began to untie the ropes around Gavin’s legs and the legs of the table. The other guard began to untie the rope around his neck and the drawer knob as the other began to help Gavin back into his boxers and pants. Gavin laid there for a moment, lost in his mind as the guard pulled him up off the desk. So many emotions were rushing through Gavin’s head, yet at the same time he felt nothing. He was angry, sad. He felt unclean, violated. Gavin wanted to react, he wanted to retaliate, and he wanted to cry. Gavin lashed out, kicking the guard in front of him hard in the stomach, making him stumble back. Before the guard behind him could react to what happened, Gavin tilted his head back with force and speed as the back of his head made contact with the other guard’s forehead. Dazed, the guard stumbled back, letting go of Gavin to reach at his head in pain as Gavin ran over to the door. He moved his arms out from behind him, grabbing the bolt of the lock to unlock the door. Gavin managed to unlock the door but before he could grab the doorknob the guard who he hit in the head made his way over to him, grabbing him by his shirt.

                “Let go of me!” Gavin yelled as he tried to fight the guard’s grip, not noticing the other guard approaching them. The other guard made his way behind Gavin, putting him in a chokehold. Gavin tried to fight him off but that only made him increase the pressure around Gavin’s neck.

                “See, I told you your combat skills were lacking.” The guard said as he watched Gavin struggle against the hold, his legs lashing out as they tried to kick the guard in front of him. The guard kept his hold on him as the other guard picked up the black hood from the desk, making his way back over to Gavin. The guard released his hold on Gavin as the other placed the hood over his head, grabbing him tightly by the arms. The other guard picked up the pieces of rope, joining them over by the door. The guard opened the door as the other led Gavin out of the room. They walked down the hall, making their way to the door to the stairs, ascending the two flights of stairs again. Gavin heard the door open as he struggled with the guards as they forced him down the hallway. They stopped in front of the door, one guard opening it as Gavin was lead back into the room. Gavin was forced back down into the chair by one guard as the other began to tie his legs to the chair’s legs once again.

                “Get your hands off of me!” Gavin demanded as he tried to fight the guard who was tying him down to the chair. The other guard punched Gavin across the face, making him stop as the guard finished tying the rope around Gavin’s chest and the chair. Gavin heard a call come over the guard’s radios as he struggled against the restraints. The guards made a reply over their radios, leaving Gavin alone in the room with the hood still over his head. When he heard the door shut he lowered his head, letting out a cry of anger as he pulled harshly at the restraints. His breathing became shaky as he felt tears well up in his eyes once more, feeling one began to roll down his face.

 

 

 

                                               ______________________________________________________

 

 

 

_10am, May 9 th, 2017, Fake AH Crew penthouse_

 

 

 

                The guys had all turned in for the night around three a.m., Ryan being the last one to bed. They had gotten in a few hours of researching and tracking down the main properties Percival had throughout Blaine County. Ryan kept his phone close to him in case he got any messages from Meg about where Gavin might be. Ryan was the first one awake, waiting patiently for the other guys to wake up. He had gotten a bowl of cereal, not really feeling motivated enough to make breakfast like he normally did. He was too worried about Gavin and what was happening to him, knowing that it was nothing good. He also worried about what kind of information Percival was trying to get from Gavin. Most likely he was trying to get information about the crew from him, Ryan hoping Gavin could hold out long enough till they got him. Unfortunately that probably wasn’t the case based on what he had heard on Percival’s end of the call. Ryan could only imagine what else they had done to Gavin to get him to talk, Don knowing just that little bit of information about Michael, Jeremy and himself last night. Ryan was somehow keeping a perfect balance of anger and unease. Ryan was taken out of his thoughts as he heard a set of footsteps enter the room.

                “Hey.” Michael stated in a sympathetic tone as he entered the room. He joined Ryan at the island in the kitchen, sitting down in one of the chairs. “You get enough sleep last night?” Michael asked as Jeremy joined the room as well, getting some cereal for himself.

                “Yeah, I got enough. How about you guys?” Ryan asked at he ate another mouthful of cereal.

                “I got a good couple hours’ worth I guess.” Michael stated.

                “About the same for me.” Jeremy added as he sat down at the table. “So, when do you wanna call Percival and let him know that we’ll play his game?” Jeremy asked as he began eating his cereal.

                “Let’s eat first then we’ll call him.” Ryan said as he got back to eating his cereal. The group was quiet as Michael made himself a bowl of cereal as well, joining the guys at the island. They ate in silence; each thinking of their own scenarios that Gavin was going through. They were also worried about what Percival might ask them to do for them before they find out where Gavin was being held. They had researched the buildings that Percival owns in Blaine County. One of them being Humane Labs, where they were going to infiltrate and get the information Agent 17 needed before the whole thing went to hell. He had a house in Grapeseed and two based for Merryweather located nearby. He also had a house in Paleto Bay and another based for Merryweather located within the forests of Paleto Bay. They had finished eating, Michael doing the dishes like he did every morning.

                “You guys ready?” Ryan asked as he pulled out his phone.

                “Ready as we’ll ever be.” Michael responded as he joined back up with the guys at the island. Ryan nodded as he went through his contacts, picking Gavin’s number. He put the phone on speaker as it began to ring.

                “Hello?” Percival answered over the other end.

                “We’ll play your game.” Ryan said in a displeased tone.

                “Good, nice to know that you made the right choice. Mr. Free will be happy to hear that.” Percival said in a snide tone.

                “Just tell us what you want us to do.” Ryan said, not wanting to talk to him any longer than he needed to.

                “Right to business I see. Well since you owe me millions in damages, I think I’ll have you start there. There’s a Fleeca bank in Chumash that would suffice as a first payment. They have about sixteen million in bills for withdrawals and what have you. I want you to grab the sixteen million that will be transported to the bank on Monday the 13th. The bank is getting their monthly loan from the Federal Reserve to refill the vault. After the money had been deposited into the vault I want you to go in there and take it. There’s a safe in the back of the bank where the money is being kept. Once you have the money and you’re clear of the cops I want you to call me so we can arrange a meet up so you can hand over the funds.” Percival said as he leaned back in the chair he was sitting in.

                “Will we be meeting with you?” Ryan asked as Jeremy had grabbed some paper, writing down the bank and location.

                “I haven’t decided yet. Could be me, could be some of my men. Nonetheless you still have four days to prepare before we meet.” Percival replied.

                “What about Gavin?” Ryan asked, wanting to know how Gavin was before they did anything.

                “Oh, he won’t be there if that’s what you’re asking. He’s alive though; he’s been very difficult to work with, not wanting to give up anything at first. I managed to convince him that it would be best for him to talk rather than stay quiet. I mean, you boys are trained well in how to keep quiet; Mr. Free lasting quite a bit longer than most would in his place. Now, I suggest you get started on your planning or whatever it is that you do before a job. You have four days to get me my money and I suggest you play along or there _will_ be consequences.” Percival said as he hung up the phone. Ryan hung up, setting his phone down on the island. Everyone was quiet, guilt and anger washing over them.

                “Damn it!” Ryan yelled as he slammed his fist down on the island.

                “We’ll get him back Ryan.” Michael said in a calm and reassuring tone. Ryan let his head fall as he took a few deep breaths, calming himself down.

                “I’ll research the bank, find out about its security and when the armored truck will arrive to deliver the money.” Jeremy said as he got up, making his way over to the couch where his laptop was.

                “I’ll start figuring out what we’ll need for the job.” Ryan said as he stood up straight, making his way out of the kitchen. Michael and Jeremy watched as he disappeared down the hallway, hearing the door slam when he made his way to his room. Michael joined Jeremy by the couch as they shared a look. They knew they couldn’t do anything but do what Percival told them. Gavin was in the crossfire if they tried anything and they knew it. They didn’t like it but they all knew they had to do what Percival wanted them to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance. This won't happen again throughout the rest of the work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking around, hope you enjoyed. If you liked it leave a kudos, if you have some feedback, leave a comment. Thanks for checking this out.


End file.
